Defending Against Nightmares
by animefreak5483
Summary: Continuation of Dreams to Reality. A year has passed with Keith and Allura married, and the peace they had sacrificed much for growing. Rebuilding a galaxy is never easy, especially when Keith's gut tells him something is off with their newest ally - Merla, Queen of the Unified Drule Planets. Is it nothing, or does evil seek to once again bring Lotor back to terrorize the universe?
1. Chapter 1

_So... I let the plot bunnies run with a sequel to my Dreams to Reality story (now that it is redone and edited, I recommend reading that first to know where this story picks up). With my academic pursuits completed for the foreseeable future, I felt like writing once more._

_Sit back, relax and enjoy the fluffy K/A goodness (with some suspense and maybe a new enemy to fight...)_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The smell of blood surrounded him. It wafted into his nostrils and out his mouth as he heaved to catch his breath. Sweat dripped from his forehead and down his face to his lips. It was then that he realized that the warm liquid dripping down his skin was not perspiration. The metallic taste lingered as his other senses began to take in more of the surrounding area.

Menacing laughs that belonged to the one and only Prince of Doom and then someone else he could not place echoed against the dark walls that seemed to close around him – slowly they were boxing him into a suffocating space.

The smell of burnt skin and the vision of that glowing hot slave brand haunted him. His breath became more and more ragged as he tried to push the object away from searing his flesh again.

The laughing continued and soon a piercing wail added to the assault on his eardrums. Dark. Cold. Pain. Screams. Blood. Confined space. They all began to feel like punches to his already battered body and the cries continued to grow in volume. Louder and louder.

With a gasp, Keith sat up in bed. It took him a few minutes to get his breathing under control and his surroundings into focus. The silken sheets of his large bed felt chilly to his damp skin.

Before telling his body to calm down, he looked to his side to find the golden locks and shapely body of his wife, still covered and sleeping peacefully.

His shaky hand reached over to caress her delicate skin, only to receive her mumbling something and rolling deeper into her pillow to continue her sleep. Keith smiled for a moment knowing she had been exhausted as of late with royal duties and those of a mother.

As his dream faded in his memory, the shrill from the other room reminded him of what had woken him from his nightmare.

"I've got him love." Keith leaned over to kiss Allura before leaving the bed they shared.

It had been a bit over a year since their relationship was thrust into the front of the galaxy and then frenzy of the wedding happened. While the pain that came about from Selena's attempt to save her father had been hard for all of them, there were so many good things that seemed to make it worth it. Keith doubted he would have ended up with the love of his life had his former girlfriend not put them on a collision course with the depth of their feelings.

Grabbing his shirt from the nearby chair, the King of Arus, who was still reluctant of the title, Vice Admiral of the Denublian Galaxy and Arusian Guard, not to forget still being the Captain of the Voltron Force, shook the sleep from his head. His body was already awake by the time he crossed the room and entered the secondary room they had turned into a nursery shortly after hearing that Allura was expecting.

"Johnny-boy, you sure have good timing for once." Keith smiled down on his infant son, not more than three months old. Leaning over the Arusian version of a crib – a circular bed with higher padded walls to keep the baby from rolling out – his strong hands reached down for the crying child.

The deep blue eyes of the small child with dark locks opened instantly after recognizing the voice of his father. Jonathan Alfor Kogane, the crown prince of Arus calmed as his father held him in his strong arms.

"Normally I would ask for a bit more sleep, or that you wake me up a bit quieter so mommy can sleep, but you saved me from another bout of nightmares kiddo." Keith spoke in low and hushed tones as he walked the baby out of the royal suite and towards the side kitchen area where the child's nurse would be preparing a bottle.

The chubby-cheeked baby, who took after his father in all ways except his eyes, continued to whimper voicing the need to be fed.

Both Keith and Allura had been very adamant that they would take on the majority of the child's care, but there were times that the extra pairs of hands were greatly appreciated. Midnight feedings had become Keith's sole responsibility the last month as his wife began to take on more of her royal responsibilities only to find out that she was already carrying the 'spare' to the throne.

She was exhausted more often than not throughout the pregnancy and then with the rebuilding of the planet. All of that, and then the over cautious doctors, advisors, friends and Keith- himself, had her still trying to catch up on sleep.

"Ach, the young prince is already awake?" Keith was surprised to see Nanny, Allura's old nursemaid in the small room, heating a bottle of breast milk over a small stove installed for that purpose.

"Yeah, Johnny seemed ready to start his day at 4am." Keith smiled at the older woman who had softened her dislike of him only after Allura had a stern talking to her.

"Prince Jonathan," she made a point to use his full name instead of the nickname the Voltron Force and Allura had been using for the boy, "you must be a good boy and let your parents sleep. Your mother especially."

Keith only smiled and continued to rock the baby while the bottle continued to heat.

"It is best you listen to Nanny, kiddo." Keith began, his lips touching the baby's head, enjoying the clean and distinct baby smell. "Otherwise she'll blame me and your Uncle Lance for being bad influences."

"Come now your majesty, I would say no such thing about you." Nanny looked mildly shocked Keith would say that, but he knew deep down, a part of her still did not like him. "Shall I take the prince for you?" She seemed to have forgotten her momentary anger and reached out for the boy.

"If you don't mind, I'll let you feed him. That will give me time to take a quick shower and get dressed before I start my day."

"So early?" Nanny took the young Prince from his father's arms and gave Keith a quick once over.

Keith knew that she realized why he was avoiding sleep. They had all worried about him at some point in the last year or so. While his body had recovered remarkably well from his time in Lotor's torture chambers, his mind at times relived the trauma – mostly affecting his sleep schedule.

"Garrison will be calling in for an early meeting and I figured I would take him again for a bit allowing you to get breakfast for Allura and the crew going."

"If that is what you want. I'll have him fed and changed in thirty minutes."

Keith nodded and left for the soothing waters of the shower.

* * *

><p>Feeling as refreshed, as he could be for an early morning, Keith quietly slipped out of the bedroom once again and back towards Nanny and his son. As he neared the small room, the sounds of a still upset prince echoed in the hallway.<p>

"Johnny, what's wrong?" He asked seeing that Nanny was not having any luck with calming the boy.

"He's been fed and cleaned up." Nanny said handing the baby back to his father.

"I got him. Thanks Nanny." Keith assured her as he picked up the baby harness Lance's mother had sent from Earth in her last care package. Putting the arm straps over his shoulders, he adjusted it to not hit his bad shoulder. Nanny nodded as she assisted in securing the baby in the cloth on his father's chest. After that the two left the woman to her work.

Keith often started his day like this – baby in the sling, going for a walk, or heading to his office, but this morning, something drew them outside and towards Black Lion's monument. He had not planned on an early morning flight with his son, the boy's fussing made him believe that a quick ride would do the trick for both his son and his own nerves.

The cockpit of the lion always felt so comfortable and soothing. This morning it certainly helped focus his mind and with the silence from the bundle still strapped to his chest, it was working for Johnny too.

Landing the lion back as quietly as possible, Keith allowed the seat to retract and soon came to the bar leading up to the control center. Making sure his son was secure once again, he grabbed the bar and kept in a grunt as his still weakened shoulder supported their weight on the ride up.

"What the hell are you doing up?" Lance asked watching the two royals enter the quiet command center. Looking up at the clock and scratching his head, the Red Lion pilot who was soon to end his night shift turned in his chair to watch his friend walk from the dais to the control panels. Keith quickly put his finger to his lips in a futile attempt to quiet his best friend.

"We both couldn't sleep. " Keith smiled looking down to see a now awake baby stretching and giving off a cute little yawn.

"Nightmare?" Lance asked as he stepped down to see his nephew. He pretended not to see Keith's frown at the mention of his trauma dreams. Allura had come to the team in secret not long after they were married to ask for help with Keith. She had tried hard to get her stubborn husband to seek the needed psychiatric assistance for what many would call post-traumatic stress. Added to the mix were the responsibilities of his new positions, and that left for little sleep and much less for one haunted by nightmares.

Caught in a compromising situation, one he felt Lance had coached his wife on, Keith had agreed to talk with Sven regarding what had happened to him on the battle cruiser. Sven had also lived with the horrors that Doom inflicted on others but to a greater and more prolonged extent. It was another thing on the long list that the two men now shared in common.

It seemed to work for a time, and the group had hope for a workable solution. However, recently with Garrison wanting his input on Drule relations, his work with the new alliance and fallout from the trial of the former Prince of Doom, the flashbacks were happening more frequently and getting harder for him to cover.

"Let it go Commander." Keith used his military voice and Lance's new rank to try and stop the conversation.

"Your daddy is an idiot there J.A." Lance smiled and poked the baby. "Yes he is. Can you say dumb ass?"

"If his first word is a curse, so help me Lance..."

"Oh, don't worry too much; kids don't even remember the first few years. Besides, who wants a prim and proper prince? He's half Earthling, gotta shake things up a bit."

"You tell Nanny and Allura that." Keith smiled taking Johnny out of the sling and handing him to Lance. "And regarding the other thing, it will pass. I have a video conference with Sven later, we'll talk a few things through. And well, a lot of work needs to be done before the Drule delegation arrives."

"Wait a minute, they are coming today? So I should shave and clean my room in case a certain voluptuous Queen wants a private audience?"

"It has been on the formal schedule since before Johnny was born… And I hope you are talking about Merla and not my wife." Keith tried to make a joke to which he received a strange face from his friend. "In all seriousness, please tell me you're not pissing off the Queen of the unified Drule planets."

Lance only smiled at Keith, who was well aware of his friend's reputation as a love 'em and leave 'em kind of guy at times.

"Nothing so dramatic. We've messed around a bit, had a few video chats. She's pretty good at playing hard to get. But if she'll be in the neighborhood for a prolonged stay…" The brown haired man, still wearing his signature leather jacket, lifted the infant up and down getting a giggle from the boy.

"Just be careful with her, something just feels off whenever she's around. I can't place my finger on it, but I just don't want anything to stop this alliance and rebuilding."

"Don't worry; I'll let her down easy. Besides, I get the feeling that she isn't in for anything serious."

The two men moved to the console and enjoyed a low-key chat, something they had not been able to do for some time. The two men had lost track of time, and little Johnny soon went back to sleep secure in his father's arms some time ago.

"So, how is the little momma holding up?" Red Lion's pilot asked looking on his friend holding his baby and looking happy – and if anyone deserved it, Keith was the guy. "Doc said she was on the tired side already with baby number two."

"Yeah, I feel horrible that she had such a hard time with Johnny, I don't want to see her go through with that again but it just happened…"

"Hey, she did sign up for it. And she knew what she was getting into or what was getting into her…" Lance's crude remark would normally earn him a slap, but Keith's expression told him revenge would come later as his hands were full. "Sorry, I can't help it man. I mean, jeez Keith, is there some aspect of life you don't excel in? I mean, within a month of being married? Unless you aren't telling us something." A raised eyebrow from Lance met with a frown and a shake of the head from the married man. "And what, the first time after the doc cleared you two for nocturnal activities? You are an animal my friend."

"You know I'm not going to comment on our private time. It's about all the privacy I get nowadays." Keith sighed, this was a topic Lance and the others seemed to love pointing out. Not to mention the tabloids talking about the power couple of Arus and their ability to create the required offspring in such a short time. It wasn't like the newly married couple had planned to have kids so quickly.

The conversation seemed to die off with a comfortable silence between the two when a swish of the doors drew their attention. In walked a semi-awake Allura, wrapped in Keith's night robe.

The dark haired man, still holding their son was on his feet in seconds and walking to meet his wife as she moved towards them.

"You both were gone when I woke up." Allura smiled after a light morning kiss from her husband. Keith handed over their sleeping son and looked on his family with a content feeling - all the pain he was still dealing with was worth it he thought.

"Johnny wanted to get up and decided to give Nanny a bit of trouble, so I took him out for a run."

"Well, he is your son after all." Allura smiled and looked up at her husband.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Keith asked as Allura walked over towards Lance to say hello.

"Always the first one up." His wife replied.

"And cranky more often than not," Lance added in to receive yet another scowl.

"You really want a painful workout today don't you Lance?"

"Why not? It has been a while since I've gotten thrown across the gym. Your shoulder up for it?"

"I can't protect it forever. That wouldn't be smart if we are ever called back to duty."

"Just don't end up bruising each other and coming to the meeting with black eyes or anything." Allura reminded them with a worried tone in her voice.

"Me beat up the illustrious King of Arus?" Lance's sarcastic tone made the Queen laugh as she rocked her first child. "I'm afraid the only one to beat Keith would be you my Queen." The pilot stood and bowed only making Allura laugh more.

"Ok, that is enough with you." Keith turned from Lance and sighed. Placing a supportive hand on the small of his wife's back, he gently led her back towards the door. "Let me walk my wife back to our room and then I will see you in the gym for some payback once you're off duty."

* * *

><p>The morning's practice and preliminary updates with Coran went by quickly for the champion of Arus. Considering the lack of sleep, teasing from Lance and a tough workout with the force and a few of the select guards training as backups, Keith was feeling rather good.<p>

He had since returned to the royal suite and shed his workout clothes when he took a seat on his bed looking at a datapad of the day's schedule changes. For once, it looked like he had over an hour to get ready for the more high-level meetings. And for that little bit of peace he was thankful.

"If only the galaxy reporters knew you read over the day's work in your boxers." Allura's sweet voice filled his ears. Looking up from his notes, Keith patted the spot next to him on the foot of the bed.

Allura stood next to one of the large ornate posts of their canopy bed looking at her husband for a moment or two admiring the view of her handsome king.

"Got to get the day's work in somehow." He joked back at her, "If I didn't get soap in my eyes, I might even consider reading in the shower."

"I don't doubt you would try it… or partner with Pidge to come up with some weird new gadget."

Allura knelt on the bed next to Keith and rested her head on his bare shoulder. Letting out a sigh, she looked up into his eyes.

"I'm sorry we can't have a more normal married life." She sounded sad as she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms tightly around his chest wanting to shut out the rest of the world for a time.

"It's not your fault. Once things finish the initial rebuilding phases, we should have more time." He encouraged her, always trying to support her. "Besides, as long as you're at my side like this, I don't mind the extra work."

He took one of her hands away from his chest and kissed it, trying to make her feel better.

"I love you Keith," She whispered as he rested his head against hers.

"You know," a wicked smile crossed his lips, " We both have some time before anyone expects us to be in the throne room to receive the delegation. A little birdie also told me that they are a bit behind due to meteor interference."

"Oh?" A soft laugh escaped her lips as she begin to think the same thing Keith was at the moment. "And what would you like to do in that time, my king?"

"I could think of a few things." He pulled her across him to straddle his lap. Their eyes met, both dancing with a fire that would never burn out between them.

"Such as?" She asked kissing his lips lightly, teasing him.

"Well," he returned her kisses as his hands slowly pulled at the zipper of her dress.

"Well?" Her voice sounded needy as his lips left hers and nipped at her jaw and down her neck.

"Protocol updates for the dam in sector seven."

Allura went stiff with annoyance not knowing if he was seriously discussing business now. Her shocked face made Keith laugh in response. A light slap to his shoulder told him she did not like his joke.

"Kidding. I was just kidding love. How could I want to think about that, when I have you…" In one swift motion, Allura found herself on her back and on their bed. Keith was kneeling above her and pulling off her dress.

"That's more like it." She sighed as his hands expertly made short work of her clothes and she too aided him with removing other barriers to their intimacy.

He reverently kissed her between her full breasts. Keith smiled as he lightly licked at the mounds that had grown fuller throughout her pregnancy and now provided nourishment for their son. His hands teased her skin in other places as well; the skillful digits moved lower caressing her curves lingering slightly on her lower abdomen where their second child was just beginning to grow. As he continued lower with both hands and lips, Allura's back arched off the sheets as her body felt the heat rising within. Blowing gently on the sensitive nub between her folds, Keith received a gasp from his wife before beginning to suck and lap at her delicate skin.

"Please…" She mewed as Keith knew exactly where to devote his attention to make his wife shudder. "Keith… please…" Her hands moved to tangle in her husband's dark hair, keeping his head where she needed him.

"So impatient," he smiled looking up slightly from his place between her legs, letting his fingers continue their ministrations, the leader of all military forces in the surrounding galaxy watched as his wife's body shook with his well-practiced actions. "Let go for me, I want to see you, Allura."

His words hardly registered in her pleasure clouded brain, but that tone in his voice – the love that was there- sent her over the top and gasping for breath as her body relaxed, letting the wave take over.

As the tingles in her body subsided, Allura reached down to cup his cheek, drawing his lips and attention away from her center and back to her lips in a kiss. Keith's body complied and he moved back up above her and accepted her lips hungrily.

His hips pressed against her, showing his own need. With one hand holding his face close to hers, the other snaked down his naked back to grab his well-toned buttock before closing in around his manhood.

"Ah," he hissed out as she stroked him, enjoying the throbbing warmth in her hands. With a few more strokes, she moved him closer into position above her wet folds.

"I want you…" She breathed against his cheek, knowing that he was just as needy. The power she felt in hearing the mighty Keith Kogane groan in pleasure as she slowly teased the tip of him with her warmth made her body shiver more.

No longer being able to continue with their power game, Keith kissed her and thrust down joining them together.

Both moaned each other's names as they moved together, Keith grabbing hold of her and pushing deeper inside her warmth, while Allura pulled him closer. Their troubles and responsibilities melted away as only the two of them existed in that moment.

Whipping her head back, Allura screamed out his name as the pleasure erupted once again. Keith watched as her heaving breasts arched back and her inner walls clamped down on him, in order to keep from losing his control, he slowed down his movements, but didn't stop completely as his wife continued to ride her climax.

"Keith," she whispered his name over and over until she caught her breath and regained her thoughts. Their lips dueled for a time until Keith's body could take no more of the slow movements. His own release was close, but he did not want to end their time together so quickly. Burying his face in the crook of her neck, Keith began to build up the pace to bring them both to climax.

"Ally, I…" with a shudder Keith moved again to seal his lips on hers in a searing kiss as she once again shook, bringing him to let go.

All strength left him for a time, as his body went lax against his equally exhausted wife.

The warmth of his body and the loud thumping of their heartbeats brought contentment to Allura. Keith had always been her rock, a place of comfort in her spinning world. With him in her life like this, she felt even more drawn to him and needing him near.

"Stay" She mumbled as she felt Keith begin to get up. "Just a little longer, please."

Keith placed a kiss to her forehead and smiled as he looked at the clock near his bedside table.

"We still have some time." He replied as he lay on his side and pulled her naked form on top of his own. The silence between them was peaceful, as his calloused hands trailed up and down her back.

"What's wrong?" The Queen of Arus asked seeing a contemplative expression on Keith's face after a time.

"Oh nothing really." The response took a few seconds, "Just wishing we could stay here like this for the next few months, is all."

"Hmm, that would be nice." She nuzzled up to his chest, placing a light kiss to the scared tissue that remained on his permanently scarred pectoral and shoulder. The ugly and misshaped Drule slave brand still marred his smooth skin, a reminder of how close she was to losing him.

"But not going to happen. Especially with that Drule delegation arriving." His hands continued to rub up and down her body as his mind slowly moved back into work mode.

"Lance must be happy." Allura smiled enjoying the thought of teasing their longtime friend with the arrival of the Queen of the Drules.

"Can I ask you something?" Keith's serious voice woke her up from drifting off to sleep.

"You know you can." She assured him.

"Queen Merla. Does she strike you as… odd?" He asked trying to find the right word to explain his misgivings about the Drule leader. Over the course of the last year of the alliance, Merla had on multiple occasions sought out Keith's attention more than any other in the Arus and Garrison delegations.

"Odd?"

"I don't know… I may not be an expert of Drule culture, especially with the women… but she seems particularly fond of me. I don't know," he removed a hand from her back and rubbed his face. "It feels off."

"Are those 'Sexiest man in the known universe' tabloid headlines finally going to your head?" Allura smiled as she propped herself up a little to make eye contact with her husband. "While you are easy on the eyes, not everyone wants to get into your bed, dear husband. And if they were, I'd like you to know, I don't share."

"Don't bring those articles up. You know I don't understand why people make such a big fuss over me… and I've done all I can to avoid them."

"I think you being clueless about your impact on is what makes you even more attractive." She smiled as she kissed him. "You are so very important not only to Arus, but to millions. And to me and Johnny. Don't count yourself short. Besides, you know I think you're very sexy." Another searing kissed tried to make him absorb her words.

"Well, I think they were insane to not list you as the most beautiful woman."

"Oh? So you did read the article then?"

"Article? I don't think Lance paid that much attention at all, he had the photos of that supermodel from Cerus 3 all over the rec room; it was hard to not look. I still think you could kick her ass and on top of that look infinitely better."

"Well, it was your fault that I didn't get nominated. Need I remind you that I was extremely pregnant when they tallied their ballots. Not many would say a woman the size of a house was sexy."

"First, you were never the size of a house, and second, even if you were, I'd pick you as the most attractive any day."

"Flattery will get you everywhere Mr. Kogane." She smiled seductively.

"So, you think I just imagine it?" Keith asked getting back to his original topic of debate after a passionate kiss to accentuate his point about loving her no matter what.

"Well, I think you maybe are. I mean it is quite clear you are 'off the market' as Lance called it. I'm not sure what she stands to gain by trying to seduce you."

"I just have a bad feeling about her and I don't want to distrust her if I'm just having a cultural misunderstanding."

"We'll just be extra careful… that's about all we can do." Allura hugged her husband in an attempt to calm his worry. "Now, we've got another ten minutes before we need to think about getting ready and to the throne room. And I don't know about you, but I think a shower is in order… care to join?"

Keith could only laugh as he watched his wife saunter off the bed and towards their bathroom before he too found comfort in the soothing embrace of his wife and the warm water.

* * *

><p><em>And so starts our story, I hope you are ready for the ride. <em>

_Thank for reading, I shall see you all soon._


	2. Chapter 2

_Wanted to quickly say I am happy that so many people are reading this story. All the hits and reviews motivated me to get you the second chapter quicker. I will try to keep updates regular with this story - I've gotten a lot done over the holiday break from work, all I need to do is some polishing here and there for the next few chapters. _

_Anyway, shall we see what trouble our power couple gets into this chapter?_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

The delegation from the Unified Drule Planets arrived without further delay and met in the grand throne room with all the pomp and circumstance that made Keith's stomach turn. Normally he enjoyed strict military regalia, however, no matter how many times people bowed to him or extended to him the customs of a royal, he felt odd.

Sitting on the throne with Allura at his side, Keith fulfilled his duties of looking the part of the mighty King of Arus. The rich fabric of the long white robe with a buckle displaying the Black Lion was tight against his neck. Ever since the first time he had worn the royal accessory, it reminded him of the garrison's dress uniform collar – the bane of the enlistee's existence, especially ones like Lance. Keith was glad that Lance didn't have to wear this thing as it seemed to dig in a bit more. He would never hear the end of Lance's complaints, but on second thought, it would make for an amusing punishment someday.

The only thing that he had talked his way out of was wearing a crown. Much to Coran and Nanny's dislike, but Keith had practically made it a royal decree. It was a long running joke with the force that his reasoning for the lack of crown was to keep his hair looking good – apparently crowns were horrible for hat hair.

Looking over at his wife, Keith took her hand as the delegation made their way into the restored room with high ceilings, tapestries and a few newer touches - portraits of the five lions hung on the walls. At the front of the room, on a raised platform up a few steps so all of the room could see their rulers, they sat on separate ornate thrones lined with velvet fabric when not solid carved wood.

Leading the group of five Drules and a few lighter skinned individuals, came Merla in her full royal regalia. She very much epitomized the warrior queen motif with the metal breastplate and gauntlet-like wrist and arm protectors. The darker metal color of those metal pieces contrasted to her purple dress and cape attached at the shoulders with jewel encrusted shoulder pieces.

Her long dark hair was down, flowing around her for the most part except for a metal crown that covered her forehead and sides of her head. In many ways, the Queen of the United Drule forces looked very much like a mighty Valkyrie from Earthen lore.

The smile on her lips and the twinkle in her eyes once again brought back the strange feeling in the pit of Keith's stomach.

There was something going on with her, and he had no clue as to what it was. While he hated to start the newly growing alliance between the two races with distrust, he had convinced some in Sven's spy networks to remain in operation. So far nothing had arisen that was overly suspicious, and that only added to Keith's uneasiness around the beautiful Drule. Never before had he not been able to read a fellow warrior, it was a trait that often gave him an advantage in battle.

He must have squeezed Allura's hand without realizing it because his wife squeezed back and smiled at him.

The shimmering blue eyes met his dark ones. To everyone else, Keith looked formal and calm, but to his wife, she knew better. And Keith knew she could read him. It amazed him how much deeper their bond had become. She amazed him in general.

The contrast between the two queens was remarkable. One projected images of strength – a tribute to her people's defensive and military values, while the other did not need to show the strength that flowed underneath the soft exterior. Arus' strength was one covered with compassion and light. The flowing and silken dress Allura wore, with a light purple corset, lightly fastened and a shimmering crown made her look very much a fairy or angel to Merla's warrior motif.

Squeezing her hand back, he tried to show her that he was fine. Bringing her hand to his lips, Keith placed a light kiss on them and turned back to the procession and formalities. This was going to be a long week or so.

* * *

><p>The group of officials from Doom and the Voltron Force, along with several of the local town council members sat at a large banquet table.<p>

Nanny and her staff, all impeccably dressed, were busy serving the meal while the people chatted and ate.

Keith was thankful that Coran had sat to his left, Allura to his right, and Merla was far enough away so that any contact between the two could be only via conversation. It also helped that Lance was doing his best to charm the woman, allowing Keith to talk with some of the other Drule ambassadors and Arusians.

As the meal continued, a member of the staff came up to Keith and whispered in his ear. Allura turned eager to hear what was going on, it had been a busy day and neither had much time to spend with their son, known to be fussy if away from his parents for too long.

"Looks like our son is having a monster of a tantrum." Keith looked over to his wife. "You want me to bring him in here?"

"Ah, the pains of parenthood again." Came Lance's voice a bit away from his place near Hunk and his sister Alex, who was chatting with Pidge.

"How do you know it was Johnny? I could have just received a complaint about you not using the correct salad fork from Nanny."

The guests at the table chuckled at the joke and reaction from the Red Lion pilot; the light atmosphere seemed to brighten spirits and was a good sign for the two planets that were once enemies.

"If you will excuse me for a moment," Keith stood up and walked out of the room.

"I can't help it, I like to live dangerously." Lance looked proudly at the unused cutlery before him. "And seriously, why make the kitchen staff wash five forks, one is fine."

"If it makes you feel any better, Drule customs are not as rigid when it comes to meals. In most homes, the use of forks and spoons are optional." Merla spoke up looking over at the second in command of the Voltron Force.

There was no secret the brown haired pilot of the Red Lion was attracted to her. Most men only saw the curves of her body, and that was often their undoing. It also was enjoyable to watch men try to impress her. This particular human was quite interesting. If it were not for the stories of his fighting skills, she might not have allowed him to continue this multiple month song and dance. It was how these Earth people called it, cute she thought smiling back towards Lance.

"See? Even on Earth we don't normally go all out like they do here on Arus."

"I would much enjoy hearing more about your Earth. I have never been there. And if all of Earth's men are so… interesting and handsome. Then I think I shall like it very much," Merla's golden eyes looked intently at Lance's face. Unspoken words seemed to cross the table leaving Lance with a grand smirk on his face and high spirits.

"She thinks I'm handsome." Lance nudged his sister.

"I suppose someone had to besides mom." Alex McClain rolled her eyes at her brother's antics. "No offense, your highness," the girl added, hoping to not offend the other royal.

"Well, I have only been there once, but I would have to agree with you Merla," Allura began hoping to take away any awkwardness if there was any from Alex's comment. "The ones I have seen are quite nice on the eyes."

The two queens smiled at each other.

"We shall have to make a joint trip then Allura," Merla added eyeing the queen. "Maybe your husband has a brother?"

To that remark, the whole Voltron Force erupted in laughter minus the hotheaded Red Lion pilot.

"Sounds like I missed something." Came Keith's voice as he entered the room with his son greedily sucking on a bottle, in his arms.

"Just Lance's ego getting dinged up a bit." Hunk smiled at Lance, still looking annoyed.

"Ah, business as usual?" Keith nodded as he walked back over to his chair and took a seat.

"So this is the famed Prince Jonathan." One of the Drule delegates looked at the child who already looked very much like his parents. Keith turned the boy so that he could see all the different people. Soon the shiny and colorful objects caught the baby's attention.

"The news of complications at birth made it to the farthest reaches of the galaxy." Merla's full attention was on the small child and Keith. The way he was with the child seemed like the most natural of movements, much like his fighting abilities. "I am glad he appears to be healthy. And I apologize for not sending a more personal notice of congratulations, although I think some of my aides made sure something arrived."

"It was a bit more worry than we would have liked. And we understand what it is like rebuilding a planet," Allura replied looking at the queen. Instead of the other woman talking to her, the Queen of Arus finally caught a glimpse of what her husband had been talking about earlier that morning. The look in Merla's eyes towards Keith did look a bit beyond the normal one of friendship. "Don't we Merla?" Allura had to subdue her anger and possessiveness at the other woman's gaze on her husband.

Merla looked away from Keith and the child to look at the other woman. The expressions exchanged were ones well masked by years of political training. Inside, Allura was enraged at the thought of this woman trying to touch Keith. It was bad enough that most of the galaxy did as well, but to have someone close by and with easy access.

"Tomorrow we will tour the power generator plants built on Arus and begin training your scientists," Keith spoke up not noticing the two women's eye contact.

"The citizens of Alfornia look forward to sharing the technology that we've been able to harness." One of the city officials nodded looking from their king to the Drules. "We also have accommodations set up for as long as you need."

"Thank you, we appreciate your willingness to aid us… given the past between our planets." A Drule spoke up.

"It may be hard in the beginning, but it is a necessary step for both people," Allura added turning from watching her son begin to grab at his father's hair.

"And from what I know about Arusian and Drule history, in the past both planets actually had quite positive ties, I think it is about time to start that up again," Keith commented trying gently to extract his hair from his son's little death grip.

"And you will have some of the best teachers." Alex pointed out, "So the technology should be a snap to master before you bring it back to your area."

Pidge blushed at Alex's words; the power generation stations in the countryside were his brainchild. He did have help, the project never would have been completed without the long hours with Hunk and Keith in the cargo bay working... not to mention the late nights with Alex at his side testing power cells and conversion systems. With their work and parts from Garrison, half of Arus now had sustainable power.

"Well, I suppose I should go make sure the supplies are packed. I think I'll turn in after that skipper." Pidge smiled looking at Keith deal with his child's already strong grib.

"Oh, prepping for the trip are we?" Lance gave the younger man a dirty look. It was no secret that the Green Lion pilot and the Blue Lion pilot had been frequenting each other's quarters since the official word came that Alex was a permanent fixture on the team replacing Allura.

"Oh, let them go Lance." Hunk elbowed his friend. Alex also stood up and stuck out her tongue at her brother before heading over to give her nephew a quick kiss. After bidding the group a good night, the two youngest of the force left the room.

"Fine, but I still want to know where my baby sister who loved her brother went!" Lance yelled at the two figures but got no response from them.

"I think it is sweet they get along so well." Allura smiled looking from Lance, back to her child.

"Well, if there aren't any other meetings planned for the evening, would you care for a tour of the castle gardens, my Queen," Lance turned his attention back onto the Drule ruler.

"It is a bit early to retire, isn't it?" Merla looked at the empty desert plate before a very attentive member of Nanny's wait staff removed it from the table. "And I would love to see these gardens. I hear you planted a great many of them yourself Keith."

"It was a team effort really. Allura found her mother's original plans and we rolled up our sleeves to get it done." He replied with a shrug of the shoulders before looking at his wife.

"If you're going, I would like to join," Allura replied understanding Keith's look and not wanting to have her husband alone with this woman. Not that she felt Keith would do anything – it was cute how flustered he was when it came to affection from women outside his family – but Merla was another story.

"You have got to be tired, love." Keith shifted his son to rest on his chest while reaching out for Allura's hand.

"We're fine Keith, really. Nothing to worry about." She placed a hand on her stomach.

"My queen," one of the town's elders spoke up, "the rumors are true then? You are expecting a second child?"

"So soon?" Merla looked a little taken back as Allura nodded, confirming the man's question.

"May we inform the citizens tomorrow when we travel to the city?"

"Doctor Gorma said that I'm in good shape, we just found out a little while ago ourselves." Allura smiled at the happiness that came to the faces of the Arusians in the room. "We didn't really know when it would be best to make the announcement, but I would be honored to have the people know."

"I think we should get this little guy to bed." Keith interrupted his wife looking down at the tired looking child, now drooling on his jacket. "I apologize Merla, but I will leave you in Lance's capable hands." Keith looked over at Merla. "And the castle staff will see you all back to your rooms, feel free to wander around the castle if you choose and ask for anything that you need." He added talking to the rest of the two groups of officials.

"Well then, shall we?" Lance winked at Merla as he stood and walked over to where she sat.

"I suppose so." Taking one last look at Keith and Allura who made no move to get up, the pale blue-skinned leader stood and allowed Lance to take her hand.

"Evening all."

* * *

><p>Later that evening, as Allura walked back into her shared bedroom after depositing Johnny in his crib, she stood before the bed with her hands on her hips. Keith was already relaxing in his pajamas, a datapad of schematics and supply shipments in his hand, when he noticed her standing there.<p>

Normally when she wore such a silky and revealing nightgown, it was when she wanted something and thought that he would give in easier. Normally he would not deny her anything, so the skimpy nightdress did little else but make him happy - not that he was going to ruin her fun with thinking that such a small gesture would sway him.

"I don't like her."

"Oh?" Keith's eyebrow raised his full attention on his wife.

"She was looking at you... with… those eyes."

"Oh, so now it is something and not just me having a big head?" Keith asked putting his work away on the bedside table.

"I guess I never realized it. Has it been happening long?" Allura sat down next to Keith on his side of the bed.

Before answering, Keith took a deep breath and reached out to caress her cheek.

"You know I love you."

"That wasn't the question," Allura replied as she moved closer and let him wrap his arms around her.

"The first time I met her, at our wedding reception, she seemed to be very affectionate. I kind of ran away from her after she dropped what normal people from Earth would consider hints."

"Hints?"

"A classy way of saying, she was one step away from jumping me, if I had given any inclination of wanting that," Keith explained, gently pulling her so she was leaning against his chest.

"It looked like she wanted to be more than friends tonight at dinner," Allura stated trying to keep her anger contained.

"You've had more experience with Drule women, granted it was years ago, but any clue if this is a cultural thing?"

"My memories from those dignitaries have long been soured with blood and pain. And not many women were in positions of power during the war."

"We'll just have to be mindful and keep our eyes open." Keith nodded rubbing her back. "I wonder if Sven or the Garrison would be of help in informing us on how to best work with what we have."

"But why?" Allura allowed a sob escape her lips. "Why can't we just have peace? Haven't we fought hard enough? Given up enough? I don't want anything to take that away…"

"Hush, love. We don't even know she is plotting anything. There isn't any proof, it is just a feeling. I could be very wrong. I'm sorry I brought it up." Trying to comfort his wife before she worked herself up, he continued, "It's not good for you to stress yourself out." His hands rested on her stomach.

"I'm glad you told me. I want to share in everything." She shook her head before laying down next to him, resting against his strong chest.

"Well, for the record, I don't think I could be this cool knowing another man was hitting on my wife," he smiled as he kissed her hair. "You're so strong Ally."

"I never said I didn't want to beat the shit out of her." The Queen of Arus pushed away from him to look at her husband. "I just figured it wouldn't be the best of situations to have a cat fight in the banquet hall. Plus your ego would only get larger."

"It might have been nice to see you punch her out." The smirk on his face made Allura laugh. "It makes a guy feel happy his girl is possessive."

"Possessive huh?" Allura smiled and ran her hand down his bare chest and brush against his pajama pants waistband. "I guess I can show you just how possessive I can be."

"Yes, please do." Keith grinned as her hand slipped beneath his pants.

* * *

><p>"So what do you think of the gardens?" Lance turned around to look at the beautiful Drule walking a bit behind him. The two had been walking for some time after the end of the meal, chatting about nothing in particular.<p>

The Casanova of the Voltron Force was getting a bit frustrated to say the least. Normally around this time, his date would either be in his arms kissing him, or slapped him and run off. And here they were. Merla was blocking every one of his guaranteed to 'get a girl to swoon' comments and gestures.

He had met women who were hard to get, but this Drule leader was coming off as the ice queen harder than ever.

"It is beautiful. I would greatly enjoy this in my own gardens someday." She bent down to smell the red rose bush from Earth.

"Well, say the word and I'll order you a few plants from Earth. I could even come over and help you plant them on my next leave."

"Hmm, I would very much enjoy that." The woman replied as she stood and turned to face the Voltron pilot. The sway of her hips had Lance's mouth go dry as she closed the space between them. "But you don't get much time off, do you?" Her finger ran down his jaw and tapped lightly on his lips.

"Well, I'm sure Keith wouldn't mind me visiting our newest alliance partners…" Lance liked the turn of events and the closeness Merla was finally allowing. "I suppose a little check up to see how well your people remember the stuff they are seeing tomorrow?"

"Maybe if I invite their majesties, then you all will have to come for a visit. Wouldn't that be fun?"

"We don't need them to have fun, do we?" Lance smiled.

"I've heard stories of things you Earthlings do, especially you Lance McClain… some wild stories."

"Hahahaha, well, I hope you don't belive everything you hear."

"I kind of want them to be true. Tell me, have you many concubines in the castle or are you Earth men really only partners with one female?"

"Um… now I really am curious as to where you heard certain things. You won't find any harems on Arus, although Keith could totally have several, the lucky S.O.B." Lance held back a laugh only to have a confused looking Merla staring at him. "We tend to have one er, partner. Well most people. But I assure you, I'm not your typical man. What about you, my lady?"

"There are none that keep my fancy for long. I need a man of valor. A warrior king."

"I guess those are hard to come by, would you settle for a smart-mouthed rogue to play with for a while?"

Merla smiled and caressed his cheek.

"You are so different from you brother."

"Well, we aren't technically related… but Keith is my brother. And you don't want him anyway. He's got baggage - not that I don't like little Johnny, but he's not coming out to play for anyone but Allura."

"Huh," She looked a little disappointed at that.

"Keith's head would probably explode at even being asked to do anything like that Merla." Lance couldn't stop laughing at Keith's possible reaction to having Merla full on proposition him. "Besides, that man is dangerous in bed, or so I hear. They're on baby number two after all."

"Well, I suppose he's just good at his job. He does seem to excel in everything." Merla smiled at the thought of the King of Arus, looking into the eyes of the forces' second in command she continued, "But I think I want to see how good you are."

"Really?" Lance's eyes were alive with desire. "I mean, you…"

"Let's stop playing games Commander McClain." She whispered, taking a hold of his jacket and pulling him against her, She kissed him fiercely. There was no mistaking her intentions and Lance, not one to second-guess a woman, willingly lead them to a secluded part of the gardens before they ventured for another round upstairs.

* * *

><p>Later that night, as the leader of the Drules laid against the soft sheets in the Red Lion pilot's bed, the content feeling remained unfulfilled. Looking over at his blissfully sleeping face, she wore an unreadable expression.<p>

Without disturbing the lightly snoring man, she rolled away and stood up from the bed. The moon shone high in the sky, the brightness of Arus' moon was something that always amazed Merla. Doom's moons were never vibrant or warm. She walked to the window with only a sheet covering her nudity as she looked out the large window and onto the landscape of the peaceful planet.

As one hand held the sheet secured above her chest, the other went to a pendant around her neck. Her touch seemed to make the crescent shaped object faintly glow.

"Somewhere in this castle is the key to it all," Merla said to no one in particular. "We're all still playing this game…" Turning to look at the lightly snoring man, "Just another means to an end, huh?" She whispered before walking back and picking up her clothes.

Silently Merla walked into the shower, trying to have the water clear her mind for what would come next.

* * *

><p><em>I have to say I am enjoying playing with Merla. Strong female characters - both good and bad - are a pleasure to write and read.<em>

_See you next time for chapter three!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Again, I just want to throw in a quick 'thanks' to those stopping by to read this story. We're in the third chapter now and things are going to continue building up! You think you know what is going to happen? Well, there might be a few curves here and there. These plot bunnies are going in a few strange directions. I am super excited to see people's reactions to what I have in store for our favorite couple._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Lion practice the next day was short as the team needed to be in different places and breakfast was scheduled before they left.

Keith had just dismissed the group in the gym where they had been sparring. He had particularly enjoyed throwing Lance's cocky ass on the mat two days in a row. Apparently, his second in command had a long rendezvous with a particular visiting dignitary and forgot to make it on time to practice.

It was a good workout, and Keith felt refreshed with a clear mind from all that is going on. While his dreams last night had not been of his time on Lotor's ship, there were ominous images that he could not piece together quite yet.

Walking over to the side wall, his hands ran up the sheath of one of his favorite katanas. Allura had one made especially for him for his birthday several years ago and he had finally shipped the remaining items of his collection to Arus a few months ago. The artisanship of the Arusian blade stood out even among the ornate blades from ancient Japan and various others he had purchased over the years. The black blade was a testament to the skilled laborers and craftsmen that survived the attacks from Doom – it was a work of art.

Taking it off the shelf, Keith watched the blade glisten in the room's light. Punching a few buttons on the wall console, a computer programmed adversary appeared.

The battle consumed his mind and senses, the attacks and dips to avoid the artificial blade of his opponent were like second nature for the man who had been fighting since he was young.

As he got the upper hand in the sparring matching, Keith delivered the final blow to the hologram program. As he did, the sound of clapping made him turn towards the doorway. There, standing against it was Merla. A smile graced her lips as she pushed off from the door frame and made her way towards him wearing tight leather looking leggings with a white tunic top accessorized with her wrist and arm protectors. Grabbing a towel near a bench on her way to his corner of the gym, she offered it to him.

"Now I really am convinced there is nothing you do not master."

"No one is perfect," Keith took the towel and wiped some of the sweat off his face. While his face was covered, he could tell that the other woman had moved closer yet. Taking a step backward, he tried to maintain the distance between them. Covering for the moment, he went to the wall to place the sword back in its ornamental sheath.

"Is there something you needed to talk to me about?" Keith asked as he turned around and saw she had followed him.

"Nothing really." She smiled. "I was continuing the walk I started last evening, and found my way here. I had hoped to catch one of your training sessions with Lance. I've heard that you both are legends with your fighting skills. Martial arts from different cultures is a hobby of mine."

"If I would have known, I would have asked you to join us. Although this morning it was a bit condensed due to time constraints. Breakfast will be in a half hour or so."

"Well, you could certainly show me a few moves now."

Keith tried not to sigh at the persistence of the woman before him.

"I really should be washing up before the meal. Nanny doesn't hold her tongue when it comes to dining room etiquette, no matter what your title is." The King of Arus was not joking around about that statement.

"Well then maybe another time." The woman relented, much to Keith's relief.

With a wave of his hand for a goodbye, he quickly turned and made for the door.

"Whoa, there Skipper," Came Lance's voice as the two men collided in a hallway. "You going somewhere in a hurry?"

"Lance…"

"You have about 20 minutes before breakfast, and I know a certain lady who would not appreciate a smelly king at the table."

"Yeah, I'm on my way to shower now."

"Have you seen Merla this morning?" The brown haired man smiled at his friend. "I've been looking for her since we got out of practice."

"Be careful Lance." Keith's tone held a warning that the smirking man next to him didn't really understand.

"Yes Daddy." He said in a mocking tone. "You need to relax a bit Keith; I'm not going to destroy the alliance just because I'm sleeping with the queen of the planet."

"Lance," Keith started but then paused looking around them to make sure no one was listening in. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure Keith, what's up? No need to sound so serious." Lance sobered up a bit and looked at Keith. A beep from Keith's communicator drew their attention away from the conversation.

"Meet me in control before we leave for Alfornia, will ya?" Keith asked as he pulled the instrument off his belt and pushed a button.

"Just a friendly reminder that breakfast is in a few minutes. And with the guests, I don't think Nanny will tolerate anything but a well groomed and freshly showered King of Arus." Allura's voice came over the com with a chattering baby in the background.

"I'm on my way sweetheart." Keith put the communicator back on his belt and looked back to Lance. "Just take things easy, will you Lance?"

And with that, Keith continued walking down the hallway to get ready for breakfast.

* * *

><p>"So, Allura seemed kind of pissed at breakfast." Lance started as he walked into Castle Control to find Keith pulling up maps and lists on the screens. "Troubles in paradise?"<p>

"Sort of, but not how you would think," Keith replied, not looking away from the readouts of Planet Doom.

"So why are we studying detailed maps of Doom?" His second in command asked walking closer to see what had Keith's attention.

When his friend didn't respond, Lance nodded, knowing exactly what was going on with the other man.

"A bad feeling about something? Today's trip?"

"I don't even know where to begin. And I made the mistake about telling Allura about it and now I've got her on edge too."

"You going to tell me about it or are we going to play charades?"

"Have you noticed anything weird going on with Merla?" Keith stopped looking at the screen and turned to his friend.

"Like how she was playing hard to get and then pulled an about-face on me last night?" He offered, "I am totally ok with that. It makes for an interesting pursuit and if the sex is that good, she can be as weird as she wants!"

"No, I mean towards me."

"You?"

"Yes, she's been overly flirty and almost possessive of me since we first met. You remember my wedding reception. I pretty much had to pull her off me… she's been like that ever since, making gestures towards me, insinuations…"

"Now that you mention it... Damn it Keith, is there anyone who doesn't have the hots for you left?" His friend joked.

"I'm serious. It just feels off and I can't place it. I've been looking for anything to attribute this bad feeling towards."

"I don't see why you're so worked up about some harmless flirting. Zarkon is dead, Lotor is locked away so hard that he is pretty much dead and we've got quiet, enjoy it. And I doubt Doom is in any position to start anything. You've seen how bad Zarkon left those people."

"Haggar is still out there. And I just get this feeling that Merla is up to something."

"Her staff is locked up in the tombs below the castle, right? It isn't going anywhere either Keith."

"I know that. Don't you think I know that?"

"Don't worry Keith, if I'm sleeping with Merla it would be harder for her to hide things. Consider it part of the mission boss!" Lance mock saluted Keith with a smirk. "Best mission I've had in a while!"

"Just keep your eyes open, will you?"

"I'll do my best mon capitaine, but some of the things this woman can do..." The look on Keith's face stopped the other man from continuing on that train of thought. "So, Allura not happy about Merla making eyes at you?"

"Yeah, something like that. I shouldn't have told her, now she is pretty much anticipating something bad happening."

"She staying behind today then?"

"That is the other reason she is kind of pissed at me. I asked her to stay home. I made a bad joke about being expendable now that we've got Johnny and the one on the way."

"Ouch. Yeah, she wouldn't take kindly to being a widow."

"Yeah, me and my dumb mouth again." Keith closed down the maps of Doom and pulled up the map to Alfornia's power plant.

"Don't worry; she loves you enough to put up with your quirks buddy." Lance slapped Keith on his back. "Now if we're done, I have to get Red Junior ready for the trip. I'll ask Merla to ride with me and give Allura some peace of mind. You riding mini-black?"

"I think I'm going to ride with the guard today. I haven't had time to go horseback riding for a while, as much as I do enjoy the chance to race you on a speedster cycle."

"If I translated that correctly, Nanny and Coran are putting in the screws of our speed machines being total chic-magnets and not proper kingly etiquette. I'm right, aren't I?" Lance chuckled at his friend's expression. There indeed had been such a conversation right after breakfast. "See you later then!"

* * *

><p>"Are you sure that everything is going to be ok?" Allura asked standing near the castle's gate. Her husband carried the reigns to his white horse as he walked out towards where the Arusian Guards were mounting up. His tan pants and military looking jacket was similar to the guard's attire with the exception of his blaster holster strapped to his thigh and a belt with various tools attached.<p>

Allura couldn't help but admire the way he still tried to plan for everything as she carried their young son in her arms. She had insisted to at the very least see them off, and in some ways felt better seeing the group and knowing that Hunk was in castle control if anything happened.

"We'll be fine. And thank you for staying put." He rubbed her arm and leaned in for a kiss. The smell of her normal floral soaps and lotions wafted into his nose and made him quickly take another kiss before he turned his attention to his son. "Be good for your mommy, ok slugger?" He smiled at the onesie Allura had changed him into. It was a gift from Lance's parents and had baseballs and bats on it.

Taking a step back after kissing his son on the head, he looked on his family. Allura wore a more relaxed pair of jeans and one of his old sweatshirts. A yearning in him wanted to forsake the caravan to Alfornia and pull his wife back into their bedroom, but he knew that would not work out. He kept in the sigh of not wanting to leave and mounted his horse easily.

"Don't worry Allura," Alex waved as she and Pidge walked by, "We'll have him back before supper."

"Thanks Alex. You stay safe too."

"Rodger that!" Pidge nodded as he opened the door to the driver's compartment of the shiny hovercraft. Sitting in the passenger's area, the city elders and Drule delegates chatted comfortably. "I'll see you in a week. Remind Hunk and Cheddar's crew to take care of my projects while I'm away."

Allura nodded and then looked over the team. The set of guards in full attire being sent were partially as per formal requirements, but also for protection. She knew that not all of her people were able to forgive and move on as quickly as others. Not that she thought less of them, they had all lost and suffered so much, but times where changing. Or so she thought until Keith had mentioned Merla and his gut feeling.

Turning towards the back of the group, she found the source of her unease. The Queen of the Unified Drule people was smiling and talking with Lance. The brown-haired pilot appeared to be trying to convince the blue-skinned woman to ride with him on his red bike.

A smile appeared on her lips remembering how much the boys had enjoyed fixing up some old 'hogs' as they called them. She did enjoy the ride Keith gave her after he finished. The thought of asking for a ride when Keith returned later came into her mind as she noticed Merla hopping on the back of Lance's ride. The bright smile on Lance's face helped to ease her anxiety towards Merla. Lance was a good judge of people and if he was this easy around the Drule woman that counted for something.

Hugging her baby son to her a little tighter, she watched as Keith maneuvered his horse effortlessly to check on the different groups before departure.

"Let's head out team." His voice carried and the group began the trek to the town. Pulling his horse back, Keith smiled once more and blew a kiss to Allura and his son before galloping to catch up with the guards.

* * *

><p>The journey to the city of Alfornia took around an hour. Even with stopping for breaks, the group made good time.<p>

As expected, the city had rolled out the red carpet for the royal entourage, Keith silently lamented the larger than life figure they seemed to make him out to be, but took it in stride. The dark haired man had made it a point never to look at his team during these times as they were constantly making faces at him, annoying him even further than he already was.

The announcement of the second Arusian royal's conception was met with even greater celebration. It seemed that everyone in the city wanted to congratulate him personally at some point during the meal they shared before heading to the power generators.

"So far so good, huh Keith?" Alex smiled as she walked up to the man she considered her second older brother.

"Yeah, I am actually surprised that we didn't have anyone giving us trouble when we introduced the Drule scientists."

"I think people forgot they were here after hearing baby number two should be here in seven or so months. It might be comforting to see that others are moving on and that there is a future for the planet."

Keith draped his arm around his sister's shoulder and pulled her into a half hug.

"And another example of where the brains in the McClain family went." Keith smiled as Alex laughed. "I think you're right. It is a good sign."

"You ganging up on me?" Lance's voice called from behind them. The three of them had allowed Pidge and the scientists enter the generator to begin acclimating themselves.

"Always," Alex replied.

"So you thinking of heading back soon?" Lance asked Keith after giving his sister the evil eye.

"I think I need to, Pidge will be staying with the scientists as well as the guards. You staying behind Alex?"

"And leave my boyfriend to take all the credit for the generators? I think not." The younger McClain smirked. "Besides, this will be my first mini-vacation. I haven't been able to see the sights much in this last year."

"Sounds good." Keith nodded ruffling her hair a bit.

"Can you please not call Pidge your boyfriend? I've seen that guy naked… I don't want to think about certain things."

"So now you become a prude? And here with your record, I thought you'd be glad I didn't start dating someone like you."

"Ok, I think it is time to break up the family fighting. What am I going to tell your mother the next time she calls?"

"Oh she'll just know that all is well if she hears I'm razzing Alex." Lance smiled and put his hands in his pockets and turned to walk away.

"Call if you need anything ok, Alex?" Keith said as he too turned and walked back towards his horse.

* * *

><p>Keith and Lance had just about said their good-byes to the villagers that still remained near the power generator site. A larger dorm-like structure had been built near the river to house the workers during the generator construction phase. It made for a great storage building and place to house scientists as they continued to check and update the power grids. It would serve as a dorm for the Drules while they learned from Pidge and other Arusian scientists.<p>

Out of nowhere a flash of something caught his attention from his peripheral vision. Turning swiftly, he looked to see what could have been the source, he found nothing. His hand went to his blaster and much to Lance's and the rest of the guard's credit, they noticed their leader's stance and did the same.

Lance was at his side in an instant while they both took in the area. Nothing looked out of place - Merla remained conversing with some city elders, posing no threat, villagers were leaving the site and silence was all around.

"You feel it too?" The two brothers looked at each other and continued to scan the area. The wind had all but stopped, and a silence from the woods that were vast around the generator and riverside was odd to say the least.

From the corner of his eye, Keith caught sight of a black shadow as it moved. The unknown object continued with the speed of something certainly not natural. And with nothing to cast a shadow, he could pretty much guess what was showing up.

"Everybody down!" Keith yelled as he pivoted and in his mind calculated where the shadow was heading. With the speed he had not needed in a year, Keith ran and jumped into the air, tackling Merla to the ground.

The shadowy figure disappeared as the ground exploded sending debris flying. Dirt flew, dusting the people who had taken refuge behind carts and anything they could.

Lance was at Keith's side seconds after the attack happened, ready if there were any other incidents.

As the guards and Alex drew in closer to the center of the chaos, the surrounding areas became normal once again. The settling of the dust found a small crater where Merla had once stood, but little other damage to the area.

Keith slowly opened his eyes to find Merla looking up at him, her arms wrapped around him. In the momentum of getting Merla out of the way of the shadow, he had grabbed her around the waist and allowed his body weight to send them to the ground. His eyes looked directly into the ample chest of the queen.

Noticing the closeness to the woman, and how he still had his arms around her waist, Keith shook his head and was on his knees ready for another attack as well.

"We're clear Keith." Lance said moving to help his friend up before turning to assist Merla to her feet as well.

"Are you both okay?" Alex asked as she helped dust off Keith's now dirtied riding uniform.

"I'm fine, but what happened?" Merla asked leaning a bit onto Lance.

"Haggar." Keith spoke the name of the witch they had hoped to see the last of a year ago.

"Are you sure Keith? I mean Merla is a Drule. Why attack her?" Lance asked, knowing that his friend was more than likely correct. And yet the motive sounded bizarre.

"Should we all return to the castle?" Alex asked looking over to the generator and the people exiting to see what the commotion was outside.

"Keith to Castle Control, Hunk you read me?" Keith pulled out his communicator.

"Go ahead Keith; we saw some weird activity in your area. Everyone safe?" Hunk's voice responded.

"It looked to be Haggar, or something like her. Do you read anything now?"

"Nothing, the area is clean chief. You need me to bring the lions?"

"Hold tight big guy. We're fine here. Just keep an eye on the area, will ya? Call if anything pops up," Keith added before putting the com link down.

"We continue as scheduled then?" Lance asked to receive a nod from Keith.

"Lance, Merla and I will return to the castle. Alex, I want you to come too so you can bring Blue Lion back here. I don't want to risk our delegates. Florin, you have command of the guard, keep them alert and protect those delegates."

"With my life your majesty." The leader of the guards saluted and went to regroup the troops.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, after the evening meal had been finished, Keith found himself restless. Allura had since fallen asleep in their bed, cuddled close, and yet sleep would not come for him.<p>

After returning to the castle, Keith, Lance, Hunk, Coran and Allura had sat down to discuss the events in Alfornia. It was nearly a unanimous assessment that Haggar had to be responsible – in some capacity. The attack felt too familiar for her not to be a part of it. The reasoning of the attack or what it meant was a topic of much discussion.

Some felt it was a good sign to have Merla attacked by the likes of Haggar. It added to her trustworthiness to be hated by the witch, while others stood fast to not being able to make any connections.

Keith slowly extracted himself from his wife's arms and the warmth of his bed. Pulling on his old red uniform, something he hardly was able to wear anymore with his new formal duties, he made his way through the bedroom and into Johnny's room. For once, the small boy slept soundly. But for how long, that was the question.

Deciding that a quick walk to clear his mind was worth the risk of not being there to calm the baby when he did awake, he left the royal suite.

His wandering took him to the room that held all the portraits of Allura's ancestors. He often came here to look at Alfor's image and feel as if the kings of old listened to his concerns. While Allura still said she talked to his ghost, Keith had not really believed in such things as ghosts, but there were times he felt different presences in his years on Arus.

It frightened him in many ways knowing that his portrait would hang here, with Allura's, for history to judge his actions and work as ruler. Which is why his lingering feeling of unease ate at him.

"Haggar will want her staff back." Keith voiced the obvious. "The only ones with access are Allura, Lance and myself. So why target Merla? Unless it was to cover the scent of something else?"

No answers came, no matter how much he wished for them to do so.

"We'll just have to be ready for anything, kind of feels like old times… with so much more to lose."

"Do you always talk to paintings?" Came a feminine voice from behind him. Normally in the past, he would never have let someone sneak up on him as Merla had done, twice now.

"Couldn't sleep." Keith shrugged as he watched with cautious eyes the woman in a night robe walking closer to him.

"It is a scary thing to see all you've worked hard for about to fall apart, isn't it?" Merla asked as she stopped a few feet away from the King of Arus and looked up at the former king's likeness.

"I've been fortunate to not feel that pain on the levels that others have."

"It is the most painful thing in the world, to see your family, your people, everything you hold dear slip from your grasp. When Zarkon was in power, he murdered my family, left my planet in ruins to keep us under his thumb. I spent years of my life picking up the pieces… rallying half dead men and frightened children to a cause that could surely mean further pain." Merla looked down at her feet; the pain in her voice was evident that she had seen devastation on par with Arus. "Even now we face the alliance of planets crumbling, even more so with Haggar appearing once again."

"So you feel it was Haggar too?" Keith asked, not knowing what to make of the admission of the queen. He knew that the Drule forces had their tense relationships at times; it was hard for a people trained to fight for so long to be at peace. He too felt much the same. If it were not for Allura, he would have left on another mission, to another battlefield.

"Who else would want to disrupt a partnership between Arus and Drules?"

"Not many with the power that was shown." Keith conceded, feeling a bit more at ease around the woman. Maybe it was the distance she was keeping, or the somber topic they discussed but the woman before him seemed different.

"I have yet to thank you for saving my life." Merla reached out and touched Keith's arm.

"Don't think about it." He said trying to stifle a yawn. "Sorry about that."

"Your dreams are haunted, are they not?" Merla moved closer to him, nearly backing him up against the wall. "We are all scarred in some way, your eyes tell of many sleepless nights. If it would help, I know of a few Drule remedies to aid in sound sleep."

"No, thank you for the offer, but no." Keith declined and slipped away from her grasp before she could touch his face. "Thank you for listening to my worries, but I think I will find sleep now."

Merla could only watch as Keith swiftly left the room. Looking up at the portrait of the long dead royalty, a gleam in her eye did little to mask her annoyance and determination.

"Sleep well, my king."

* * *

><p><em>Uh oh, looks like we've got trouble starting up. Stay tuned for another chapter in a week or so, when stuff really takes shape. <em>


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 is here and ready for your reading enjoyment. As promised things are going to get pretty dark. We'll all just have to hope the plot bunnies want a happy ending before our characters get too banged up._

_I will stress the M rating for the next few chapters. Hopefully that doesn't turn too many away. Nothing graphic, just some situations may bring a slight feeling of unhappy or maybe a 'omg she went there?' kind of thing. I blame the bunnies taking this story and going to town on it._

_Nonetheless, I do hope you enjoy chapter 4 and don't get too anxious or stressed out. _

* * *

><p>A smile graced his lips as he felt a soft hand run down his chest. As her fingers curled to allow her nails rake lightly against his skin, Keith felt his body awaken. Lips followed and he soon felt a rush of cold air as his pajama pants loosened and lowered. A warmth quickly consumed him and Keith's hands went to touch the owner of the supple lips surrounding him, causing him to groan with a rested pleasure he had not had since the days before his son was born.<p>

His hands gently ran through her silken hair as she continued her pace, sucking, nuzzling and lapping at him – driving him mad with desire.

"Ally… I… you…" He groaned as he felt his body buck forward as he released himself in her mouth. "You haven't done that in … gods, Ally." His hands cupped her face and gently led her to crawl over him so that he could see her. The sweet smile on her lips told of more magic to come and he kissed her hard telling her of his love.

As she straddled him, Keith looked into her deep blue eyes and felt his body renew his need. She fit him so well as she eased onto him, her own moans joined his.

They moved so well together, each knowing how to add to the shared pleasure. The queen rode her champion until she felt him stiffen once again as he sent his seed deep within. Throwing her head back, her body arching so her breasts jutted out, tempting his hands.

Keith couldn't help but touch them and his hands each covered a mound. Sitting up, and keeping himself still deeply sheathed inside of her, he nuzzled his head in the valley between her breasts.

"Can I ask what brought that on love?" Keith panted as he caught his breath; her arms kept him inside her and close to her chest. "Not that I'm complaining, feel free to wake me up like this any day." Lifting his head up, he smiled into blue eyes.

"I love you… my king." Came a voice that was not from his wife. Keith's body froze as the woman on top of him changed before his eyes into the Queen of the Drule planets.

"Wha? Noooo!" He shouted and pushed at the naked Drule woman now moving against him wildly. He felt his body become heavy as she thrust down on him, his limbs would not move. "NO!"

Keith screamed, powerless as the woman smirked and let her hands roam his body. The touches caused a sickness in the pit of his stomach and he tried to concentrate on getting away.

Somehow, he wasn't quite sure how, his arms suddenly regained movement as Merla screamed out her release. His survival instincts kicked in and he slapped her off of his hips. With her weight off of him, he twisted in bed – pushing away from the woman.

His breath came out in gasps as if he had just completed a marathon. He could hear the thumping of his own heart in his ears.

"NO!" He shouted as he pushed up against the headboard. Hitting his head against the ornate board caused the scene before him change in a puff of smoke.

"Keith!" Allura's eyes were wide with shock and worry as her husband began to panic. She had awoken to his moans and calls of her name. Enjoying watching him dream of her, she had decided to help by caressing him to encourage the good dreams for once. And suddenly it appeared as if the dream had soured.

"It's me, Keith, calm down…" She backed off a bit as he moved his body away from her. The look in his eyes frightened her.

"What… Ally?" Keith shook his head to try and clear the panic and confusion from his mind.

"Baby, what happened?"

"That's what I'd like to know…" He heaved noticing he was still clothed and so was she. Quickly he scanned the room from their bed. Nothing. It felt so real. Looking over to his worried wife, Keith reached up and caressed her cheek.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked rubbing his arm to help calm him down.

"No." Keith slightly pulled back from her touch, but she didn't back down.

"Don't keep me out Keith. Please love."

Keith felt exhausted and sickened as he tried to piece together what had happened to him.

"I was having a dream… we were… and then you suddenly changed into…"

"Into what?" Allura looked concerned; whatever had happened to her in his dream had shook him up. The fear of him returning to the way he was right after his imprisonment with Lotor brought tears to her eyes - the nightly night terrors had caused enough pain. While he may not want to share what happened to get him this worked up yet, she knew it had to be connected to Haggar. The witch's calling card had been shown, taunting them. Reminding them of her presence… it made a stressful situation worse.

"I don't even know… I can't remember. It just felt wrong, so very wrong." He let her move up and embrace him. Her strong, yet soft arms encircled him and he found relief. "Ally.." He choked back something that sounded like a sob as his body shook trying to remember what made his dream turn so horribly bad. "I'm sorry, Ally."

"It was just a dream. Hush now, you're just as exhausted and stressed out as I am." She whispered soothingly to him as he allowed her to get them both back on the bed and under the covers. "Only a dream, nothing more. Sleep my love, I'll watch over you. Just sleep."

Placing kisses to his closed eye lids, Allura curled up close to her husband and encouraged him to try and sleep.

* * *

><p>Merla sat up from her bed within the royal guest suite. Sweat was dripping from her brow and her breath was erratic as she took stock of the situation.<p>

"Damn it!" She cursed as she kicked off the sheets and got out of bed. "I told you he wasn't as weak as you thought!"

Walking over to the window the Queen of the Unified Drule Planets seethed with anger and a sexual frustration that shook her body.

"One piddly attack will not send him back into a weakened mental state. He's a formidable opponent, all the more reason that I must succeed with _MY_ mission." She continued to talk to a figure not present, but the glow of her pendant showed that the other listened. "I know you need that staff. I know the deal. Just remember you need me for this. Worthless witch and your obsession with a useless former prince. You realize when I have what I need, it won't be so easy to destroy my rule. Our alliance runs thin, do not provoke me further!"

With a huff, the woman turned and grabbed her night robe. Leaving the room, she knew exactly where she needed to go.

* * *

><p>"All clear skipper." Hunk spoke up knowing exactly what the first thing out of Keith's mouth would be.<p>

"Good to hear," Keith replied as he walked up nearer his friend at the controls and monitors.

"What? No mini-you this morning?" The larger man looked a little disappointed that Keith had come without his son. It was well known knowledge that all of the boy's uncles and aunts loved to spend time with the baby.

"He actually slept all through the night and Allura wanted to cuddle with him after he finished his bottle."

Hunk nodded and pulled up the nightly report he knew Keith would like to have.

"Pidge called in this morning already. Said there wasn't anything suspicious the rest of the day, and that Alex has been patrolling with Blue Lion just to be sure. They just finished breakfast and are getting into the heart of the training now."

"Thanks Hunk. I do feel better knowing that our old 'friend' hasn't caused any further issues." He said looking quickly through the log. "But I doubt she just wanted to let us know she's still out there and thinking of us. She has to be after her staff."

"She's pretty powerless without it; remember what that magic man told us?"

"Yeah, so that means she'll try to get it other ways."

"You suspect the Drule delegation?"

"Not them so much…"

"Ah, Lance's new lady friend then?" Hunk responded thinking about his own reservations with the monarch of the Drule people. He hated to distrust people, but the queen just gave him conflicting thoughts.

"Something like that." Keith handed the log back and patted the other man on the shoulder. "Let's keep our eyes open. I'll take watch after I'm done with some other duties." He sighed looking at his watch.

"Meeting with the Garrison?"

"Yeah, we've got the materials needed to construct the Drule's generators to discuss. Of course, no one wants to pay for them, but they all want credit for assisting Doom."

"Glad that's not part of my job." Hunk smiled, feeling sorry for his captain.

"I wish is wasn't really mine, but I'm not about to have Allura or Coran take in on with all that they do already. I'll manage."

"Well, just remember, we're all here to help too. Let me know if I can do anything, will yeah?"

"Thanks Hunk. Just keep the sensors going and I'll feel much better."

"Will do."

* * *

><p>The remainder of the day went quietly. Thankfully, Keith's schedule kept him occupied and away from any further contact with the other woman in his dream - well, nightmare. The details of the dream came back to him about midday. An overwhelming feel of disgust with himself came as he remembered it was Merla in his dream.<p>

From his reports, Lance had been showing Merla around the castle and grounds nearby - the non essential places of course. Her request to see the lions or castle control had been limited. Security was tight around the visiting dignitary, as to keep her safe from any further attacks or attempts. None came, but the castle was still on alert. And so was he.

Could the dream be a stress manifestation? He had talked to Merla only a few hours before the dream, and had been talking about her for most of the day with the others. Many times in the past things that he had been thinking about appeared in his dreams... but none like this.

The other possibility came with magic. The feeling of powerlessness he had experienced in his dream brought about so many questions. And no answers. His time on watch in castle control had been exhausting. He needed to concentrate on the readouts, but his mind couldn't let go of the feeling that Merla was somehow connected to his gut feeling, the dream and Haggar's reappearance.

* * *

><p>The evening meal was a smaller event than the grand royal one the night before. Lance had gotten Nanny to concede to cooking some foods from Earth. Once the older woman realized that Keith and the crew were not leaving Arus, she had even taken the initiative to hire a few cooks from Earth. Armed with Lance's, Hunk's and even some of Keith's treasured recipes from his mother, the Arusian kitchens had from time to time offered an Earth inspired dish or two.<p>

Keith was surprised to see the group sitting in the smaller dining room with normal place settings and familiar items on the table.

"Lance, you are a miracle worker!" Keith smiled seeing several Chinese style dishes. The thin, but sauce absorbed noodles and mix of vegetables and meat remained to this day one of his favorites and instantly brightened his mood.

"Merla needs to take most of the credit. She got Nanny to make some ethnic Earth foods. You get your Chinese; I get my deep fried, greasy chicken!"

"Don't forget the meatloaf." Hunk smiled as he looked longingly to his favorite dish. "Too bad Pidge and Alex are missing this."

Allura smiled seeing the excitement on the men's faces as the meal began. While she still was a bit leery of the other woman, she was enjoying Merla's reaction to the food choices.

"What kind of meat is this?" The blue-skinned woman asked watching Hunk scoop out a chunk of the square shaped brown substance with a thick red sauce.

"A bunch of things actually. Mostly Arusian beef and maybe a bit of deer." The larger man replied before taking a bite.

"And why is it shaped like a brick?"

"That is a good question," Lance pondered with a chicken leg in his fingers. "I don't think I've ever thought about it."

"It just is." Hunk smiled savoring the taste. "If something is this delicious, you don't question it."

"It was a poor man's dish as far as I know," Keith spoke up. "People had pans to make loaves of bread. So I guess started to mix things together to make food last longer and used those pans."

"Ah, so that's what it means. Meat and loaf." Allura too smiled understanding the dish a bit better as well. "I've had similar questions about some of the things the guys' families on Earth send. Like that cake with the bits of candied... colors in it… oh what is that called?"

"Ew, fruit cake." Lance's face made Hunk and Keith chuckle. "That is something you can have my share of forever."

Merla looked at the group perplexed at the joke the men seemed to have.

"Lance lost a bet once and had to eat three in one sitting. Let's just say it is not the most popular of sweets." Hunk explained. "Allura is about the only person I know besides my father who likes the stuff. He forgets that I don't care for them, and sends me one every year."

"Ah, well, the meatloaf is very good. Now what is this fried chicken?"

"That's my girl, just grab a piece and forget those utensils!" Lance smiled, as Merla seemed to enjoy eating the meat right off the bone. "All American heaven, right there. Now I'm kicking myself for finishing up that whiskey mom sent a few months ago."

From his place on the opposite side of the table, Keith tried to not make eye contact with Merla and instead found the taste of soy sauce and other Asian spices melt in his mouth. It certainly made this day 100% better than it was going.

He had nearly forgotten about his misgivings about the day when he accidentally looked up while using his chopsticks to eat his noodles. As he silently slurped his food into this mouth, Merla found his eyes and smiled.

"And you are eating what, exactly?" She asked, her eyes seemingly having a different conversation with him. "And with sticks of wood?"

"Just some noodles in sauce and veggies." Keith replied breaking the eye contact.

"Keith and his Asian food." Lance smirked. "You going to teach Johnny and number two there to use those sticks?"

"Of course I plan on teaching all my children about their heritage from Earth, just like Allura will teach the Arusian ways."

"I know they will become a well-rounded group." Allura placed her hand on Keith's seeing his agitation. It was hard for others to see it now, but she had long since become a professional at figuring him out. "What about you Merla? Any thoughts about children?"

The Queen of the Drule planets gave off a little laugh at that question.

"I have, but things for the Drule royalty are a little different. I feel once the planet is a bit more settled, my people will start asking for a king. You see, we have a tradition where male suitors must be of the most respected warriors. They compete in the arena against others for the right to be the final chosen. I then get to pick my favorite." She looked at Keith before picking up another piece of chicken and smiling at Lance.

"Are you ok with that tradition?" Hunk inquired not knowing how he felt about a battle royale to pick a husband.

"Oh, I get to nominate my choice of warrior to enter the competition; from there it is up to him to prove himself worthy."

"Sounds like an ancient Roman gladiator event to me." Lance voiced not liking the sound of all the work. He liked Merla, and was having a good time with her the last two days… but he was not ready to settle down and go through all that work to boot. Maybe he didn't want into the king's club with Sven and Keith after all.

"I have heard that comparison before, but I must admit I have never seen the Earth's version before."

"Oh no… don't you dare suggest we watch that movie Lance," Hunk looked over at his friend. A friend that for some off reason loved old movies from the 20th and 21st centuries when it came to Roman era combat.

"What is so wrong with the movie _Gladiator_? I'll even defend _Ben Hur_ as classic representations of epic coliseum movies. Besides, Allura seemed to like _Gladiator_ and a few of my other movies."

To that, a blush crept on Allura's face.

"You know very well what she liked about that movie, and it wasn't Russell Crowe's acting ability." Keith tried to say with a serious tone, but let out a chuckle knowing exactly why Allura enjoyed some of Lance's movie choices.

"Whatever do you mean?" Allura looked over to her husband, trying to keep an innocent look on her face, but failed as she too laughed. "In my defense," she began after knowing that they all saw through her, "I would not have had to watch the movie, if a certain someone would have paid me a little more attention at the time. And now, I really don't need to watch them anymore."

The three men all laughed at Allura's wicked smile at the last statement.

"Keith's found his Halloween costume for next year. On the other hand, maybe the queen would prefer an outfit from that other movie where they run around in smaller and more revealing underwear? The Sparta one."

"The _300_?" Keith offered, only knowing the movie's name because Lance enjoyed those sort of movies and Keith enjoyed pointing out how much artistic licence many of them took again from accurate historical representations.

"Yeah, that one. I'm sure the tabloids would love that!"

"Not happening." Keith shook his head.

"This is Arus!" Lance shouted and joined Hunk in laughing at the thought of Keith in a small, tight leather speedo and cape. "Hey, there's your funding source! Allura, we could fund the entire rebuilding costs if you could convince your husband to pose for a few pics."

"I may be able to convince him to model..." She began and smiled at her husband's look of discomfort, "... for a private showing. I don't like to share certain things." Allura leaned over and kissed Keith, getting Lance to make a face and gag.

"Go get a room. I'm trying to eat here, remember?" He joked and the meal continued with chatter of movies and lighthearted affairs.

* * *

><p>Merla was quite aware that Keith suspected something as she once again found herself looking up at the moon in the Arusian sky. She had not gotten to where she was through her looks and luck alone. The warrior in her also sensed that while Lance McClain was enjoying her company, he was also watching her closely as well, probably due to his commander's misgivings.<p>

It was cute how the Red Lion pilot had subtly shied away from her a bit after hearing about the battle tradition known as Karkym. As much as she enjoyed the fun of the last few days, the chances of the man surviving the a chaotic melee for the right to father the future rulers of Doom were quite low – even for one as skilled as she heard he was behind the controls of his lion.

No, she knew who she wanted in that fight. And that was part of the reason for being on Arus at the moment. While she did want her people to advance and restore their alliance of planets to the once great empire prior to Zarkon's incapable hands, she also needed to secure her legacy on that throne.

"Your tricks are not strong enough to break him. I will have to find another route to my goals. McClain may be a viable route. I think I have a better option that will ensure Kogane's compliance. However, you will need to use more of your failing powers in order to make it happen. I don't care what magic wards they have set up, deal with your part."

The queen turned and headed back towards her bed. Taking stock of the occupants of the castle, Merla ran through her options. Lance was in Castle Control and would not be sleeping for some time. These humans were vulnerable in their sleep, especially when stressed or exhausted. Hunk, while having some value could not get her to the staff or ensure compliance from her true motives.

She had tried to plant images into Keith's mind for two nights. Nothing had worked. His mental prowess, even when tormented by nightmares of his time with Lotor, made him even more appealing but impossible to use. That left his weaknesses – his family.

The Queen of Arus would be the key to Drule success. The stress levels of the woman had to be skyrocketing with all that she had on her plate, and that would work to Merla's advantage. News of her expecting another child, even in its early stages would also be of use. Allura was the weakest link at the moment.

Lying down, she tried to get comfortable and wait for Haggar to do what she needed to get inside Allura's mind.

"Let's see just how formidable you turn out to be Queen Allura. It's nothing personal, but I need a few things you currently possess. And I don't intend to fail."

* * *

><p><em>Oh snap. Merla is done playing nice. I sure hope Allura is ready to battle!<em>

_Tune in next time to find out what is going to happen..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Well, not sure how people took the little nightmare with Merla in the last chapter... I did say things were going to get pretty messed up. Feel free to let me know if I should rein in those plot bunnies. They really went there... so far I'm amused. Hope you are as well._

_In Chapter 5 we see the first of many show downs between the two queens. The fate of everything is in the balance... and we can pretty much guess what Merla wants to take away from Arus. Be honest ladies (and gents), we totally would have to try as well, right?_

* * *

><p>After the relaxing dinner, Allura immediately went to the royal suite, while Keith went to check on a few things before joining her. Johnny had gone to sleep swiftly after finishing nursing and Allura was thankful. The day's work had pretty much exhausted her. Coran and the council had met regarding the incident in Alfornia. Trying to calm frightened people was difficult when she too wanted nothing more than to lash out at something… anything.<p>

Keith had done his best to help when he was available. And yet he had his hands full as well - since Keith remained the highest-ranking officer of the Galaxy Garrison, he was obligated to report the incident. That led to video conference after video conference and risk assessment after risk assessment. The highlight of that night had been the low-key dinner and now, getting into bed.

"He asleep?" Keith asked as he left their spacious bathroom and found his wife looking out the large window overlooking the lake and Black Lion's Monument. Keith had always loved the view out on the countryside from their room. It calmed him, just as Allura's presence did.

"Out like a light."

"Sounds like a plan for us too." He walked behind and slipped his arms around her waist. His chin rested on her shoulder as he too looked out on their vast home.

"Come on Ally, let's go to bed. We've done all we can today. My food coma is hitting pretty hard right now and I know you are exhausted." Turning slightly towards their bed, he released her waist and moved to take her hand.

Allura allowed Keith to turn her away from the window before he lifted her up in his arms and walked them to the bed in silence.

The couple snuggled close together, as sleep finally claimed them both.

* * *

><p>"Fight them Allura... You must..."<p>

The words of warning echoed in her mind, starting faintly and increasing as she tried to block them out and continue her sleep.

"Don't believe the images. They are false..."

Allura sat up from her warm cocoon under the sheets and close to Keith as the voice began to shout. Looking around the room, she found nothing amiss and the voices fading away.

At her side, she found her husband still sleeping, unaffected by the noise. It was rare that she was up before him, but the sudden voice brought an uneasy feeling. With sleep disrupted, but not wanting to wake Keith - who was already not sleeping near enough as it was - she decided to try and make sense of the warning herself.

Getting out of bed, Allura pulled on her night robe and walked out of the royal suite.

There was only one place she went when she was feeling this uneasy and didn't have Keith to talk it through – her father's tomb.

There were still times when she sought counsil from the spirit of her father. Down where his body rested seemed to be the strongest place for him to make connections with them from the afterlife, so Allura found herself there from time to time.

For some reason, Keith was not able to see the spirit himself. Instead, he had told her of the magical presence he did feel the few times she had tried to introduce the two men. Johnny seemed to be a different story; the baby's eyes had been able to follow the spirit's movements and brought about the theory that it was an Arusian bloodline trait.

"Darkness lurks once again on the horizon my daughter." Alfor's voice called out. Allura looked around but could not see him clearly.

"Father?" She stepped closer into the tomb and placed her hand on his ornate resting place.

"You must prepare. You have yet to vanquish those that stand in the way of your peace."

"Is it Merla? Father, what is she planning? Why can't I see you?"

"They are rising in power. You need to be strong otherwise... they will lure you into their trap. Find the strength in yourself and your loved ones my daughter. You are stronger than they will try to make you appear."

"Wait, don't go yet." Allura cried out hearing his voice fading into the darkness of the tomb.

"I can't stay any longer... they are strong... they are coming... fight Allura!"

She was left to ponder the words of her father for a time, alone. The silence surrounded her and she felt the coldness seep into her bones. Her body seemed to shiver slightly at the feeling. And then as suddenly as it started, the feeling of cold was gone.

Allura was confused to say the least, but had no way to explain what was happening.

Her mind was a mess of thoughts, feelings and worries until a shrill cry broke her from her moment of self-reflection.

Looking around for the source of the cries, Allura noticed it was the sound of a young child. Almost like Johnny's soon after he was born. Not knowing how a baby could come to be down in the tombs she set out to investigate.

She smiled as she tucked her hand into her night robe and found a small blaster. Keith's years of training and being a worrywart had rubbed off on her. Taking out the weapon, she moved silently towards the sound.

In the center of one of the older catacombs, a bundle of blankets sat in the center of the room. It felt strange to her senses and she knew that is was highly improbable that a servant could drop off or lose their child down here… but the maternal instincts told her to continue on.

Making sure there was no one in the room, Allura knelt down and began to unwrap the bundle. The golden locks and blue-eyed baby girl froze her in place. The tiny arms reached out and up as if the child knew her.

Setting her blaster down, Allura picked the baby up and cradled her in strong arms. The child seemed to settle and a strong urge to protect this child hit her.

"Where did you come from?" She asked the child as she stood up and looked around. "My, you are so beautiful, aren't you?" Allura smiled on the child as the baby gave off a chubby toothless smile and happy gurgle.

"I believe you have somethings that are mine, your highness." The voice was unmistakable - Merla had somehow gotten into the catacombs. "And it is about time I take them back." Merla's voice echoed in the darkness. Allura could hear footsteps, but not yet see the queen.

"Merla?" The Queen of Arus hugged the child closer to her chest as she looked to find her blaster at her feet.

"You've had an easy life your majesty... been given so much to help you and your people surpass Zarkon and Lotor's threat. I'm here to even the playing field." The nearly nude form of her counterpart came into the faint light of the room. A nearly see through tunic was all that Merla wore, and it barely covered her curves.

"What are you talking about Merla? Arus has been through the same as your home-world. We're partners now. We should be working together and not trying to take things from the other." Allura took a step back from the woman looking at the bundle with an unreadable expression.

"Partners? You look down on us, you all do. Doom will forever be branded as secondary in power, an aggressor planet for what Zarkon did. Especially when others see Arus and its 'golden era' in full swing."

"Merla?"

"The heir to the Drule throne, if you please." She held out her hand, and while her words asked, the tone of her voice was nothing but demanding.

"This is not your child!" Allura said hugging the now squirming child tightly. As Merla talked, the child seemed to get more and more agitated in Allura's arms.

"Are you so sure about that?" Merla asked looking at the child with a smile on her dark lips.

Looking down at the baby in her arms, Allura gasped as she saw a light blue-skinned baby with black hair and dark eyes - ones that she knew all too well.

"How?" She nearly dropped the child seeing that it no longer resembled herself, and now Merla with features that were distinctly Keith's.

"I suppose you can hold her for a while. I can't leave my husband waiting, now can I? We do have to make up for lost time." Merla turned and from the shadows a figure that looked like Keith, but with dead and emotionless eyes, walked closer to her.

"Keith?" Allura gasped as she saw him step behind Merla and kiss the other woman's neck.

One hand grabbed a perky breast while the other ran up and down the body of the Queen of the Drules with an intimacy he normally would do only with Allura. A throaty moan escaped the blue-skinned woman's lips as she smiled and watched Allura's shock-filled face.

"Keith!" The blond queen gasped as she watched the body of the man accept Merla's caresses as well.

There were no words that would come as Allura watched in horror as the form of the man she loved bent the Drule queen over and thrust into her.

"Yes my king, give me more… I want you. Ah!" Merla cried out and her legs went weak. The pair was now on their knees with the dark haired man increasing their pace, even lifting one of Merla's shapely legs to enter her deeper.

"This isn't real." Allura was shaking with anger watching the image of her husband groan in pleasure with another.

"Ah, yes," Merla panted as Keith moaned and signaled his imminent release.

"Keith would never do that with another. I don't believe any of this." Allura remained strong and even took a step closer to the pair. Taking the child in her arms, which had now begun trying to claw at her, she threw it at Merla. Before the bundle hit the pair still on the ground, it disappeared into a puff of smoke.

Out of the smoke, the man, who had just groaned in pleasure with the Drule Queen, charged at her. Before Allura could react, her arm was swiftly grabbed and twisted till her knees gave out as she cried in pain.

"Oh, but some of it will be real... maybe not here, in this space. But as long as I keep you upset and weak, I can keep you trapped in here forever." Merla snapped her fingers and Allura was pushed completely to the ground.

"What are you planning?" Allura struggled against the weight of the figure that resembled her husband, but certainly was not him. The way he moved was wrong, and he was hurting her… Keith would never hurt her.

"Keeping you trapped in this fantasy will leave the others vulnerable and desperate. I find it despicable to target the weak, but your husband was just too strong for Haggar's powers to project me into his mind long enough to catch him. He saw through it. But you… your emotions are easy to mess with."

"You..." Allura's breath hitched in her throat as the man above her ripped open the front of her robe.

"Don't look so worried, highness. You've obviously had sex with your husband before, I assume you quite enjoy it. I'm offering you a paradise with the man you love. Just not in the real world. This can be your Arus, a perfect paradise as long as you don't fight it. I really must advise against fighting it... it would make your time here most unpleasant." The woman chuckled as she watched the other queen struggle against the strong arms and weight of her husband's doppelganger. "While you enjoy this Keith, I have plans for MY Keith in the real world."

"This is not my husband! This is not him!" Allura screamed. "You won't win!" She tried to fight but found a strong arm holding her neck to the ground. Instantly her own went to claw at it, trying to break free.

"But I think I have. Let's see how well you can fight the one you love." Merla moved closer and took a fist of Keith's hair in her hands. She turned his head to kiss her while Allura watched. "Just sit back and relax. Oh, and just to guarantee you stay here for the required time, I'm going to cheat a little. The reason Lotor and Zarkon failed was that they always underestimated you and your soon-to-be ex-husband." Merla pulled out a small bottle with a purple liquid. "You'll appreciate the magic and training I had to go through in order to accomplish this." Merla forced the bottle into Allura's mouth, pinching her nose until she swallowed.

The liquid burned as Allura was forced to swallow it. Coughing up as much of it as she could, Allura was unable to fight the overwhelming numbness taking over her. The entity that looked like Keith released her neck and his hands became soft and gentle.

"Just relax your highness. I doubt you will be here for long. The danger to you and that child inside of you will leave Keith with little choice but to come with me." The woman placed a hand over Allura's lower abdomen and applied pressure. "Enjoy your last time with him, and if I don't see you again, goodbye."

And with that Merla disappeared leaving Allura and the man alone.

"Keith, please… stop. You're hurting me! Keith!"

* * *

><p>Allura's screams woke Keith up with a start. Rolling over, he looked down on the pale face of his wife. Tears were running from her closed eyes as she called out for whatever pain to stop. Shaking her gently, he tried to wake her.<p>

"Ally, wake up." He shook her again with more force only to get no response. Her cries continued and Keith felt his heart break at the sound. Slapping her across the cheek, he hoped to get some reaction. None came. As her screams continued, the pain in her voice increased.

Turning a bit in bed, he slammed the panic button on their bedside table.

If things could not get any worse at that moment, his son in the other room began to scream as well. Looking at the form of his wife on the bed and towards the crying boy's room, Keith didn't know what to do.

As he sprinted to get his son, his com link buzzed.

"Keith, the silent alarm is going off. What's up?"

"Get Doctor Gorma down here now. Something is wrong with Allura." His voice sounded beyond worried.

"I'll bring him and be there in a sec." Lance's voice was serious and Keith didn't doubt that his friend would carry the elderly doctor if that got them to the room faster.

With an upset baby in his arms, Keith walked back towards Allura and found that she had hardly moved. Her face was still pale and looked as if she was in pain. Her hands grabbed the sheets of the bed so hard her knuckles were white and shaking.

He knelt down to try and touch her face, but stopped when he heard her words.

"Stop Keith… you're hurting me… please."

With wide eyes, Keith backed away from his wife's side and cradled his son tightly against him.

"What is going on?" He asked no one in particular and a deep fear began to well up in his stomach. Whatever was happening to Allura was magical in nature. It wouldn't be the first time Haggar had placed one of them under a spell. Allura herself had been put into a trance like sleep several years ago. They thought she was dead at that point and Keith had wanted to die himself if only to follow her into the next life… but the slight chance that she could be alive kept him going. Thankfully, he had been correct and she came back to them.

This time, however, looked much worse. In her dreams, he was hurting her. Something with his image was causing her pain.

"Ally." His eyes filled with tears.

The doors to their suite spread open and Lance came rushing in with an entourage of doctors and guards.

"What happened?" Doctor Gorma asked moving straight to the bedside of his queen.

"I woke up to her screaming. I've tried to wake her."

"Her heart rate and blood pressure are elevated significantly." The doctor motioned for a nurse to hand him a needle. He quickly injected it into Allura's arm only to get her to scream louder.

"No! Keith, please!" She cried as the arm they injected appeared to spasm. It was the only movement from the woman on the bed beside her head moving from side to side.

Coran and Nanny entered the room to find several doctors surrounding Allura on the bed and an extremely worried looking Keith clad in his boxers, holding onto the prince.

"I'll take the prince to be fed." Nanny tried to smile as she slowly walked up to the king. She got no response, Keith's strong arms held the boy while his gaze was fixed on Allura. "Keith." She called him by name and touched his arm to finally get a response.

"Wha? Oh Nanny… Thank you." Keith looked at the woman before him and handed her the boy. "Take a set of guards with you." He added, knowing that this was not a good place for his son to be now, and he could not leave Allura's side.

"I'll have Hunk meet them in the old nursery," Lance said as he radioed for their friend to leave castle control.

"We need to take her majesty to the infirmary," Gorma said as several nurses assisted in lifting Allura off her bed and onto a floating stretcher.

"What's wrong with her?" Keith asked as he followed behind the group as they left the room and swiftly went to the medical bay. He hardly cared that he was running around in his boxers as they entered Med Tech.

"Stay here." The doctor said as he let the other doctors enter the operating room and stopped Keith from following. "We're going to run some tests. You can't help us right now."

And with that the elderly doctor left to follow his patient behind closed doors and the inner medical rooms.

The waiting room - Keith hated this room with a passion. Its main offense came from exiling the powerless and separating them from others. Those confined to this room could simply pray that their loved ones were strong enough to survive.

The last time he was forced to wait here was when Allura was whisked away after her labor started. Keith had tried to follow the traditions of Arus and some older Earth customs with the fathers not being present in the delivery room… but could not. He all but broke down the door after an hour into the process. Her cries had been too much and he needed to be by her side as their son was born.

Now that door kept him away from her once again.

This time, however, he was more afraid than when she was having their son to enter. The way she had screamed out his name. It scared him and made him want to punch something all at the same time. He could not fight against magic. Feeling his anger rise he couldn't keep it bottled up, turning towards the wall, he punched it swiftly again and again.

Blood dripped from the mark in the wall. The plaster had cracked and turned into jagged shards. He stood there looking at his knuckles. Pieces of wall were jutting out of his skin while blood dripped… yet he felt no pain.

Trying to get himself back under control, he heard the door swish open.

"Jesus Keith!" Lance called from behind him. "I know the room gets stuffy, but making a window with your bare hands isn't going to help." The joke did nothing to lighten the mood. Taking in the look on his friend's face, Lance knew there was nothing he could do to comfort the man.

"Here, let me see that," Lance spoke again and moved closer to look at Keith's hand. "Allura's going to be angry that you've hurt yourself again. We better get it cleaned up."

"What if she doesn't come back?" Keith's voice was nothing but a whisper. The pain and fear rising in it was evident.

"You, of all people, should know how strong that lady is and not to doubt her. She's bounced back from a lot. This won't stop her from returning to your side."

"She's never screamed out that I've hurt her either." Keith closed his eyes trying to erase that memory of the pain in her voice when she screamed for him to stop whatever was happening in her mind.

"We've sent for the magic man that helped set up the castle's wards. He should know what is going on."

"Oh, I know what is going on." Keith's voice sounded dangerous and ready to lash out. "Haggar is trying to get back her staff. And she's had help from the beginning."

"Keith, I was with Merla most of the time. Didn't hear Haggar or see Merla doing anything out of place." Lance replied. "And it is not like you to jump to conclusions without proof."

"I don't care right now. My wife is in danger... Lance, I can't lose her... them." He added thinking about the new life she was carrying. "Not them…"

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for all the cliffhangers... I had to cut it off here otherwise the next chapter would be cut weird. I suppose a little suspense won't kill anyone.<em>

_Well, we've seen Merla play dirty. Will Allura be able to fight off this phantom Keith in her mind or will Merla get her way and take Keith from Arus?_

_You'll have to wait a bit to find out :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_I felt bad leaving things hanging with the last chapter and since this one is done... So as a present for it being Friday here in the States, I'm doing double chapter week! Let's get some explanations and maybe a few demands from our Drule Queen and have some of the pieces fall into place. We still have Allura trapped in that dream world with a Keith figure, and Merla starting some business in the real world. Let's see what happens next!_

_Happy Weekend to all!_

_Chapter 6 Go!_

* * *

><p>Coran and Keith sat in the waiting room several hours later - after much talk and calming Keith down. Lance had since returned to Castle Control to radio in with Pidge and Alex. So far, nothing had happened down at the generator site, so the two remained, but on even higher alert. The man had also put in a call to Sven to let him know things were not looking good. Knowing that Keith's mind was somewhere else, he also took the initiative for several of the guards to stand at Merla's door.<p>

Making a quick early morning check on the Drule Queen, Lance found her just waking up when he entered her room. Having to decline her invitation to have a morning romp, the Red Lion pilot told her that the morning's breakfast would be delayed.

Before heading back to the waiting room, Lance also stopped by the old nursery where Hunk and Nanny still had their hands full with a crying prince.

As he walked the hallways, Lance noticed the castle had an uneasy and tense feeling hanging in the air.

The waiting room wasn't much better. As he handed Keith a read out of the morning's reports and his blaster, the other man looked about ready to break something – other than his hand or wall.

The King of Arus' agitation from sitting in the small room was quite clear to all who entered the room. The maid who had brought him his normal clothes only twenty minutes into his stay, as to not remain in the cool room in just his boxers made a quick about face once handing over the garments. The look on his face told many that his patience was nearing the breaking point, even for someone with the amount of training he had.

Keith was grateful for Lance's actions and the reports, but nothing was helping for long.

"We've got to be missing something." Keith sighed, setting down the data pad.

"All the seals show they are functioning." Lance responded.

"And the magician is of an advanced caliber. I doubt he would have missed anything in setting up the wards." Coran added before looking up to see Doctor Gorma enter the waiting room.

Keith was on his feet instantly looking at the doctor.

"Ally? Is she?"

"Still under some kind of magical coma of sorts." The doctor responded. "We've sedated her a bit, so her heart rate lowers and to relax her body some. The stress is quite dangerous for the baby more so than Allura herself, I'm afraid. The pregnancy is still so new, her body could easily lose it with little for us to do to stop it."

Keith felt as if his body lost all function at that point. Slowly he staggered backward until he hit a chair. Sitting down, he put his head in his hands.

"What are our options?" Lance asked seeing Keith was in no position to ask - almost appearing to be comatose.

"We keep her stable. I'm afraid that there isn't anything else medical we can do."

"So Allura must overcome this trial herself." Coran nodded understanding the situation.

"She's not alone." Keith stood up, surprising the group. "I'm with her. And I'm not just waiting out in this room."

Without seeking permission, the unconventional king once again broke free from the waiting room torture. If the one that looked like him was hurting her in the dream state, then he would make sure that the he was there in the real world supporting her.

Moving to her side, Keith took Allura's hand in his own.

"Baby, you can beat this. I'm here. Fight it Allura. Fight this."

* * *

><p>From the darkness of her mind, Allura felt weak. Her mind was tried from years of fighting and struggling to survive. Even after the defeat of Zarkon and Lotor, the fight didn't really end. Now she fought to rebuild… fought to keep safe the family she loved.<p>

"I know this isn't real." Allura voiced out to all that could listen.

Merla had long since left the room, and the figure that was meant to be her husband remained attempting to fool Allura into thinking this was real. As he continued to move above her, there were times Allura was tempted to give into the way her body was reacting.

During the onset of the touches, the kisses, she had cried, pleaded for the figure to stop… but now she was slipping... the contents of that potion had made it hard for her to focus on anything besides the feeling of him surrounding her. It almost felt like Keith... almost.

In the fog of darkness and buzz of her mind, a small voice kept calling to her.

"Fight this Allura, fight this!"

Keith's voice echoed in her mind. Encouraging her. She needed to continue the fight.

If she gave in now, she would not only destroy herself and the child she carried, but those that she left behind. Keith was in danger.

Merla wanted him... and possibly with Haggar in the picture, the witch's staff. Once the loyal minion of Lotor got that item back, things would return to the old ways. The galaxy would be terrorized once again, and all their work would be at risk.

Allura searched her mind for a way to break free from this nightmare.

Physical strength was not working. She had attempted to throw the figure of her husband, only to have him get back up and pull her to the ground as if it was some sick foreplay or part of the intimate contact. Her mind was the key to getting out of this, but whatever had been in that liquid, limited her movements and concentration.

"Merla, you will fail!" Allura cried out as her body shook with a sickening pleasure from the touches of the man above her. "I can beat you!"

* * *

><p>"Merla…. fail…"<p>

Keith thought he was hearing things, but he watched as her lips moved to utter those raspy words.

"Must…fight…"

"That's it Ally, you can fight it." Keith encouraged kissing her forehead and squeezing her hand.

"Mer…la." Came out in another whisper before more tears dripped from her closed eyes. "Danger…."

"Keith?" Lance asked coming up closer hearing Keith talking to Allura.

"She's fighting. I shouldn't have doubted you baby." The king looked back at his wife with a smile on his face and tears falling from his own eyes. "And I'm going to help you. Stay strong for me. Ok? I love you baby."

Standing up, Keith had a determined look on his face. Allura had confirmed his suspicions when she voiced Merla's name. Haggar needed help getting into the castle. In her weakened state, even with a year to recuperate could not get her past the wards set up. That left only the possibility of someone aiding her.

The dreams he had only worsened since the arrival of the Queen of the Drules. And now, Allura laid fighting for her life in a magical coma. If Merla wasn't the cause, she certainly was not sharing some vital information with them.

"This ends now." He said in a deathly tone after placing a kiss to Allura's head. Instructing the doctor to keep in contact and do whatever necessary to keep Allura alive, he walked out of the room with Lance on his heels.

"Keith? Buddy? Where are you going?" Lance asked getting a little worried about not only Keith's mental state but also what he would do. Keith in this frame of mind was a deadly bear already to attack and destroy whatever got in his way... Lance knew to tread lightly.

"Doing what I should have from the beginning of my uneasy feeling. I'm going to ask our guest for the secrets she's hiding. I should have done this a lot earlier, I just hope it is not too late." The man replied pulling up his communicator. "Control, I want a location for Merla. Now."

"She appears to be in the hallway near the throne room, majesty. Should I deploy the guards?"

"And the prince?" Keith didn't even bat an eye, he was in command mode.

"Lieutenant Hunk took Prince Jonathan and Nanny to the panic room until further notice."

"Good. I want guards placed near Med Tech protecting the queen, several near the entrance to the tombs. Shoot anyone and I mean ANYONE trying to get in there until the red alert is over. And get the rest of the available personnel to meet me near Merla's location – do not engage with her and keep things quiet."

"Keith wait!" Lance stepped in front of his best friend and leader. "You can't just arrest her or detain her. You thought I was going to wreck the alliance by sleeping with her. Well, this would be worse. Way worse."

"She's been trying to attack me in my dreams and now she has Allura trapped in her own! Tell me that isn't coincidence."

"Ok, that looks bad. But how do you know Merla trapped Allura?"

"Just now, she voiced out Merla's name." Keith stopped walking and ran his hands through his hair. "I know it's her. She's been in league with Haggar."

"Haggar attacked her, remember? And Haggar helped destroy her home planet. Why would she become allies with someone who wants blue boy back in commission?"

"A halfhearted attempt to make us suspect her less. Come on Lance, this is tactics 101. If Haggar was really after Merla, why hasn't she tried again? You took her outside the castle yesterday, we were open on the road back to the castle from Alfornia. There have been other opportunities to off Merla, why wait till Arus?"

"Ok, take it easy. I'm on your side remember?" Lance put his hands up, trying to calm Keith down. "We have to be careful with this, ok? Not saying she's innocent, but worse case scenario, she's got magic to use. Less worse outcomes are when we wrongly accuse an alliance partner and knock the whole rebuilding trust mission back a bit. You sure you want to go down those paths?"

"I know Lance, but I'm not wrong here. I know it."

* * *

><p>His blaster was at the ready as he opened the doors to the large throne room. They had just been in this room a few days ago welcoming the Drule delegation to Arus in a move that should have brought them closer. Instead, Keith feared that the actions of their ruler were once again going to bring nothing but pain and mistrust. War could erupt again at any moment. And while that wasn't too big of a threat seeing how devastated Doom was, the wild card of magic always made him uneasy.<p>

Behind him stood Lance and ten or so guards, similarly ready to deal with the unknown.

Walking into the room, Keith spotted Merla sitting on the throne of the Queen of Arus. Anger seethed inside the cool exterior as he and the group continued to approach the Queen of the Drules.

"It took you long enough to come looking for me." Her voice echoed in the dimly lit room.

"Main lights on," Keith spoke into his com unit, and the room's full lighting turned on giving them a better look at the smirking woman.

"Then again, I suppose you had to be certain I was behind the little magic trick. Don't want to risk the alliance, I'm right, aren't I?" Merla lightly laughed as she put her legs up over one armrest and leaned her back against the other, clearly disrespecting Allura's place of power.

"I've had my suspicions." Keith began, stopping at the base of the stairs leading up to the thrones. "The only thing I can't figure out is what Haggar promised you if you bowed down to her. It must have been something good to jump in bed with one of Lotor's cronies."

"Me? Bow down? With the likes of them?" Merla sat upright in the chair at that comment and gave a haughty laugh. "No, my dear, I do not bow to anyone. And that is the reason for most of this… survival tactics." Standing up, Merla looked down on the men and women that made up the guards. She once again was adorned in the armor and regalia of the warrior queen.

"Survival?"

"We're quite similar Keith Akira Kogane. We're both fighting to keep the things we love alive. We may not like our titles or the responsibilities that come with them, but we continue on for the good of our people."

"How is picking a fight with the Voltron Force of Arus, not to mention the Garrison and the alliances with surrounding planets a good thing for your people? They're the ones rebuilding your planet remember?" Lance asked, waiting for Keith to make a move.

"All in time my sweet little pilot." Merla moved to the edge of the first step, looking directly down on Keith. "But first, what would you give to save your unborn child and the woman you love?"

"I think we both know the answer to that Merla, so let's not beat around the bush. What is it you are after?" Keith tried to play it calm and cool even when his heart screamed to tell her pretty much anything at this point. As he waited for her answer, his eyes scanned the woman who held all the cards in the negotiation at the moment.

Resting on top of Merla's silver breastplate, Keith noticed the glowing pendant. It had to be the source of Haggar's ability to get inside of the castle he decided, it had not been glowing the other times she wore it. That meant separating the two might disrupt the power of the witch and give Allura the needed help in kicking the witch out of her mind.

As Merla turned to take a seat back on the throne, Keith caught Lance's eyes and made a crescent moon shaped gesture with his hand behind his back. The Red Lion pilot understood instantly and noticed the glowing object as well on the queen.

"I will start with you coming and having a seat next to me, your highness." Merla smiled as she patted Keith's throne. "And put away your blasters, you do realize that if I die, your precious queen will never wake up."

Taking in a deep breath, he did as asked, slowly putting the blaster away and stepping forward.

Instead of sitting down, he simply stood before her.

"Sit." She repeated only for Keith to wait till she pointed and looked at the chair to make a quick grab for the pendant around her neck.

As his fingers grasped the magical object, sparks began to fly. An unseen force sent Keith flying backward and down the steps. Lance and the guards converged on his position, in a defensive maneuver, blasters once again pointed on Merla.

"Speak to me buddy." Lance tapped on Keith's face and the man came to slowly.

"Nice try. I should have mentioned that this little gift from Haggar can only be touched by me." Tapping the pendant, nothing happened to Merla.

As Keith stood up, his com link buzzed wildly.

"You might want to get that." Merla laughed reclining back into the throne.

"Kogane." He answered to hear the worried voice of Coran.

"Keith, whatever you are doing, stop it. Allura… she suffered from some kind of shock just now."

Keith looked at the woman on the throne again, his anger about ready to be unleashed. The only thing that stopped him was the knowledge that Allura would suffer. Apparently they were connected. Curling his fists and then uncurling them, Keith tried to calm down. He knew that Merla wanted him emotionally compromised and weak. She was doing a great job, but he needed to not fuel her power.

"I should also mention that as long as Haggar has control over Allura's mind, touching this will also hurt her." Patting the throne next to her once more, Merla looked to Keith.

Keith stood and silently walked up to the thrones and took a seat. His eyes did not look at Merla. Instead, he looked straight ahead, trying to figure out what to do next.

"So, now that we have that out of our system." She leaned over closer to Keith and touched his cheek with her slender, yet strong hand. "I was going to tell you what I want."

"You've got to be an idiot to think Keith will give you Haggar's staff," Lance spoke up. "Sorry lady, your would-be blue-skinned king isn't getting out that easily."

"Oh Lance, while you are a well-skilled lover, you don't quite have the whole picture figured out." Merla's lips were quite close to Keith at this point, the warm breath wafted over his cheek, and goosebumps appeared as Keith felt sick.

"I don't want Lotor." She said loud enough for all to hear. "I want you." That statement sent chills down Keith's spine, but he didn't move. In his mind, he was trying to figure out how to work with this situation. Allura and their child could not take much more abuse. If he went with Merla, there was time for the others to regroup, possibly have Allura fight her way out of the magic and get him.

"What of Haggar's staff?" Keith asked still not looking at Merla.

"The witch has little power without it. And I shouldn't have to remind you that Lotor and his supporters are still our common enemy." Her blue finger tapped at his lips.

"So even if I would go with you, be with you like I assume is the deal, how am I to be assured Allura and my children are safe?"

"That witch is not an ally. She preyed upon my planet's weaknesses, just like her masters did. I simply used her to survive. She gave me the added power I needed to get into your minds. I did the rest." The pendant grew brighter as Merla leaded back into her throne and laughed. Obviously having a conversation with the witch in her mind.

"You are powerless witch, you dare threaten me? Your attempt to get me to work faster was pathetic. One little attack? Ha! As a show of goodwill for my dearest," Merla looked over at Keith and once again touched his cheek, "I am willing to break that agreement if it makes you feel better. Truth be told, giving Haggar her staff was never going to happen."

Taking the pendant off from around her neck, Merla snapped it in half. As she threw it to the ground, the glow began to fade. Keith stood up wondering if he should try and stop Merla now that Haggar's limited presence was discarded.

"I assure you, I still have all the cards in my hand." She looked at the men before her and continued smiling. "You don't believe me? Well, try something. Just remember I believe that would make things 'strike two' according to an Earth phrase you humans use quite often. You only get one more after that."

Lance looked at Keith, as the king shook his head. He was not going to risk anyone else's safety in trying to take Merla down.

"Aw, I'm kind of disappointed. I had wanted to test out my combat skills against one of you Earth boys. But just to drive home my point, maybe a little demonstration is needed on how powerful I am without that witch. Why don't you call that doctor of yours? Maybe you should check on your queen… now."

Keith pulled up his communicator and opened a line with Med Tech.

"What's going on down there?" Keith asked only half-believing Merla's threat.

"Keith, you need to stop whatever is happening, she's going to lose the baby… " The fear in the voice of the normally professional doctor caused Keith to drop the communicator.

"I'll do it," Keith shouted turning to Merla. "Whatever you need of me… just stop. Stop it, please." Kneeling down at Merla's feet, he felt dread fill his stomach as the woman began to cackle.

* * *

><p>Allura felt hope growing as she evaded the form of Keith in her mind. The voices of her father and Keith had encouraged her to fight. Even though her body felt fuzzy, she knew that she had to keep on.<p>

Grabbing the man in a sleeper hold, much like boys had taught her, she felt the darkness lessen.

"I see you've gotten stronger Princess." The cackle of Haggar echoed around her.

"That's Queen of Arus to you!" She twisted more, causing the figure to go lax and fall to the ground. Picking up her robe, Allura wrapped it around her form and looked defiantly around the room.

"What's wrong witch?" Allura called out. "You not powerful enough to fight us in person? Instead, you send your little minion?"

Allura got no response. Looking around the room, she felt a little concerned that she wasn't waking up. If she had defeated the witch in her mind, it would stand to reason that she should wake up. And yet she still remained in the darken room.

Out of nowhere bolts of electricity jolted around the room and even with her moving swiftly to avoid most of them, a few collided with her and knocked the Allura off her feet.

Feeling the new pain slowly creep out of her body, Allura was aware of the dark figure getting up from the ground. The Keith look alike morphed into a solid dark mass and squirmed closer to her. Rolling out of its way, Allura jumped up and took a defensive stance.

To her amazement, the mass stayed still for a time. Allura slowly took a few steps away from it and closer to the wall. There had to be a way out of this place, and she needed to find it soon. The queen didn't have to wait long before the figure charged at her, hitting her in the gut and pushing her back against the uneven stone wall.

The air was knocked out of her instantly. Allura began to see stars as she felt herself begin to black out as the pressure on her chest and abdomen continued. A few tears once again fell from her eyes as she realized that if this continued both she and the growing child she carried would die. Getting her arms freed from the black figure that kept her mainly pinned to the wall, she began to hit and scratch like a wild woman.

And then suddenly, as if nothing happened, the figure retreated.

Allura dropped to the ground coughing and taking in much-needed air. When her vision began to clear, she looked at her stomach and began to scream as she felt a warm liquid drip down her leg.

"NO!"

* * *

><p><em>So close! Allura was so close to getting out. Now that we have Merla pulling a double cross on Haggar, how will the witch take it? Not to mention what our Drule villain is going to do to Keith. Allura better wake up soon or else her hubby may not be on Arus when she does!<em>

_Hang in there reader. KA fluff will be back._

_Thanks again to the lovely reviewers and readers. Just remember it is always darkest right before the dawn, and all that jazz. A nice KA ending is planned- totally promise! We just have to get there first. We're about half way there!_


	7. Chapter 7

_I have to admit I enjoy the idea from sunshineleo with Keith playing to Merla's lust. I might have to incorporate that later on. Oh the plot bunnies are running wild once again. No fear reader, things will be moving pretty quickly in the next few chapters. I'm really enjoying writing this. It is exactly what I needed after writing a more professional document for nearly half a year._

_Anyway, glad you seem to enjoy the story thus far. And without further ado, c__hapter 7 coming at you. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Now then," Merla began seeing that all was going as planned, "what I need from Arus is quite simple."<p>

"Then why did you have to go to these lengths?" Lance asked as he and the guard members put their weapons away as requested by the blue-skinned woman.

"Come now Lance, don't feel put out." She smiled as she took the hand restraints that Keith carried in his belt and threw them at the Red Lion pilot. "I very much enjoyed our time together. And I know you're too smart to actually think I'm going to explain my reasoning for everything now. So be a dear and cuff yourself to those pillars, along with your guard members, of course."

"Merla you don't have to make this worse. I've already agreed to come with you." Keith spoke up, not liking having the majority of the best-trained guardsmen and women tied up and unable to move if Merla decided to start killing people.

"Relax, if I had wanted to massacre people, I wouldn't have gone to the lengths I have. I know what I risk by doing all this. And as a ruler with responsibilities, I must do what is best for my people. Just like you are now."

Keith remained silent thinking about the truth of her words. Things could be a lot worse. Thinking of his wife in the infirmary, fighting for her life and that of their unborn child, Keith knew that he would do almost anything to ensure they remained on Arus and safe. It appeared as if Merla didn't want Haggar's staff, nor was she interested in starting an all-out war with Arus. And yet, he didn't fully understand how having him at her side could benefit her. It was frustrating to say the least that he couldn't fully comprehend Merla's reasons.

"Now, I need your minister of political affairs present, if you would be so kind." Merla walked up to Keith and took his communicator from his belt. She shoved it in his chest and smiled. Taking the device from Merla, still kneeling on the top step near her feet, Keith spoke into the unit in a calm voice. His mind continued to wonder how this could positively play out for Merla, and why Coran, of all people, was needed for at this juncture.

"Also, if you would have my shuttle prepared and fully stocked. We do have a long trip ahead of us."

"Are you seriously kidnapping the King of Arus?" Lance asked from his seated position, tied to the other guards. "I kind of think that taking control of the castle, attacking the queen and now kidnapping a ruler of a planet looks a lot like an act of war to me."

"Ah, it may look that way to some… but I too know how to play at your more diplomatic games, remember? I brought along a little insurance." Opening a pouch attached to her belt, an official looking document appeared. The doors of the throne room opened slowly as Keith strained to see what was written on the parchment.

"Your majesty?" Coran looked around the room and found the guards tied up near a pillar, and Keith kneeling on the steps near the thrones with Merla.

"Just the man I needed to ensure that no one else will be injured." Merla motioned for the elderly advisor to come forward.

The survivor of many narrow escapes and hardships looked to Keith concerned on what to do. A nod from the serious looking man told him it was best to approach the pair and do as instructed.

"I wanted to ensure that my actions were not construed as an act of war. I need two high-ranking officials to sign a few little documents to ensure my people are not punished. This is not an act of war. I am simply making a few adjustments to the order of things. Now, if you will sign this Coran, I assume you carry the official seal of Arus?"

Looking at the queen before him, Coran didn't know what to make out of the situation. Quickly scanning the documents, he again looked at Keith for an order.

"Sign it Coran," Keith advised, "as long as we play nice Allura is safe, correct?"

"You have my word as someone who has also suffered under Zarkon and Lotor. I will take what I need and leave after tying up some loose strings. And speaking of strings… I do need you to sign this Keith." She handed the parchment to Keith once Coran had affixed the seal and looked at him with a serious, no-nonsense expression. "And with all these witnesses, it should be legally binding."

Taking the pen and papers, Keith turned his eyes to the document.

"Are you serious?" Keith couldn't help but let out a snort of disbelief after reading the first few lines of the paper.

"Sign it and read it," Merla's command held a deadly tone to it.

"I guess I'm getting divorced then." Keith gave Merla an annoyed look. "And resign all Garrison commissions and privileges. So I'm leaving Allura and retiring." His tone was not amused as he signed the document and reached for the seal of Arus from Coran.

"The hell?" Lance uttered not knowing what kind of ploy Merla was pulling.

"So, now that I am no longer an Arusian, soldier or even a citizen of Earth according to this, what are your plans?" Keith asked and then it clicked. "You really think that no one will come after you for all this just because my political ties have been severed?"

"I do enjoy your quick mind." Merla patted Keith on the cheek and motioned for him to put his hands behind him to be bound much like his friend and guards. "You are just too good to pass up Keith Kogane. You are partially correct, but all in good time. Now that the documents have been signed let's be on our way."

"The deal was to let Allura go," Keith replied as Merla pulled him to his feet and began to push him down the steps from the thrones.

"The phantoms in her mind have released her, but she isn't completely free quite yet. Until we get to our final destination, she will remain in the magical trance. So the sooner we go, the sooner she will be back to her normal sweet self. And that month old child growing inside her will not be threatened."

"Keith," Lance's voice spoke volumes of worry for his friend about to be taken yet again. "This is insane."

"Allura is all that matters Lance. Remember that." Keith said turning his head to look at his friend. "Keep her and Johnny safe."

"Merla, you gotta re-think this. Come on babe." Lance tried to get the woman to stop. "You're too smart to know that there isn't a document in all the universes that will stop us from coming after our friend."

"That just means I have to work faster to make it so there is nothing you can do to stop the wheels of fate from moving. Goodbye Lance, it really was fun while it lasted, but now it is time to get back to business."

The Queen of the Drules, holding Keith's arm, walked past the group of tied up guards and out of the throne room.

Merla found no resistance from the guards of Arus or the former king as they boarded the Drule shuttle. Once again the situation had changed so much in the last few hours. The mission of peace had been tainted and Keith's gut instinct on Merla was proving true.

Merla strapped Keith into a chair in the cockpit and pulled out a small vial of purple liquid.

"You'll have to sit tight for a while. Once we land, all will be explained. Until then, drink this and please don't consider yourself a prisoner."

Keith had to laugh at that statement. How could he not feel he was yet again a captive of Doom? While he much preferred the current situation to those of over a year ago, it was still similar.

His mind went back to Allura and how he should have seen this all coming. It made sense now - all the flirting, insinuations… he could pretty much guess what was in store for him if the force couldn't find him or he escape.

"I'm not thirsty." He knew that the contents were more than likely some kind of drug. If we were unconscious during their travels, it would make it all the more to his disadvantage once they got wherever they were going.

"It will help you go to sleep. I need you to sleep until we get to our destination. I offered it to you the other day and I assure you, it won't hurt you. But, if you won't take it freely, I guess I'll have to punish your former wife for your stubbornness." The look in Keith's eyes went from pure rage to submission. Merla smiled and opened the vial and poured the contents into her mouth before locking lips with Keith and slipping the liquid inside his mouth.

Her kiss continued, as he remained passive, his hands still tied behind him and restrained in the seat. Their eyes were locked on one another - she was playing with him, challenging him to see how long he could hold out. It was only when she pinched his nose and a few minutes passed that he gave in and swallowed the burning liquid.

"Happy?" He asked as she ran her fingers up and down his cheeks and neck.

"With you, always." She purred as she licked his lips. "You'll see Keith. You may not love me right now, but things will be good for us."

"I... doubt that... Mer...la." Keith felt his body instantly reacting to the drug. "I love... Ally... always A...lly"

* * *

><p>The smell of incense was the first thing that came to Keith's attention as the fog cleared out of his mind. He felt relaxed and well rested- something that he had not been accustomed since before he entered the academy. How long had it been since he got a full night's sleep, he wondered and that lead to also trying to figure out how long he was asleep from the drug. If he felt this relaxed, he was either out for a good amount of time or the drug was still in his system. So many thoughts seemed to bombard him once his mind was awake.<p>

Faint noises and soft music could be heard from around the room as he scrunched up his face, trying to remember what had happened before he opened his eyes or alerted those around him that he was awake.

Groaning from a throbbing headache, he slowly allowed the rest of his senses to kick in. It was then he realized he was on a silky plush mattress. There was a light breeze in the room that he could feel, which also told him that he was nearly naked.

In normal circumstances, waking up only in his birthday suit, or in his underwear would not alarm him too much. Allura and he often did fall asleep together nude, enjoying the feel of their exposed skin, but there was something off about the current situation.

Opening his eyes, Keith found himself looking up into a sheer green canopy. Though the fabric made for a more private area, he could still see out and into the room.

Similar fabrics were draped around the room, creating semi-private sleeping areas here and there in one large room. Several people walked freely around the room, some carried trays with pitchers and glasses. The majority were scantily dressed and just wandering the room. It almost felt as if they had nothing else to do – both men and women mingling and chatting.

Looking down at his attire, Keith felt awkward. Someone had taken his clothes and left him in a small short-like pair of underwear and a sheer white fabric that appeared to wrap around the back side of the shorts and meet up with a jeweled clasp along the waistband, centered below his belly button. It did nothing to cover the front of the tight shorts and Keith felt as if he was completely revealed for all to see. Gold ornate cuffs with jewels covered his wrists and ankles.

His appearance and those of the others in the room could only indicate his current location had to be a royal harem. Closing his eyes once more, he took a deep breath and quietly exhaled.

The dull throbbing in his head kept him from fully getting his bearings, no matter how many times he tried to do so. His limbs ached a bit as he started to move them as well – that was more than likely a side effect of whatever was in that liquid Merla gave him or possibly the incense in the room.

Summoning up his strength, he quietly sat up and moved to push back the green fabric surrounding the large mattress. He tried to not make it known that he was awake, using all the stealth he could muster. It seemed that the others in the room didn't notice, going about their normal activities, whatever that was when not servicing whoever owned or employed them. The traditions of these places, especially among royalty dated back for millennium, but that did little to alleviate the disturbing feeling he got when actually seeing them in person. Apparently on Arus the practice had long died out, much like on Earth. However, Doom was one of the many planets that continued to see them as an acceptable part of life for those with power.

Now, it seemed that he found himself smack dab in the middle of Merla's…

Slipping from the mattress and through an opening in the canopy, Keith found that the bed he was placed on was by far the largest in the room and on a raised platform. Crouching low, he quietly used the hanging curtains and fabric to hide and take in the room.

Scanning the walls, looking for the exit, he found what normally would be a welcoming mural of blue skies and lush gardens, but no doors.

In the center of the room was a deep fountain - or was it a pool, he didn't really know or care to find out- where several men relaxed in. Pillows, couches and several other of those canopy beds were scattered around the room as well as a small garden of sorts.

Keith certainly was not a prude, but seeing several of the room's occupants engaging in certain activities out in the open took him a moment to get back to the task at hand - locating escape routes.

In his momentary distraction, Keith had failed to sense a figure approaching him. Quietly a hand reached out to touch him on the shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

Startled and on the defensive, Keith turned and threw the individual to the ground without so much as a second thought or looking at his would-be attacker.

* * *

><p>Allura laid on the ground of the prison that was her mind. The pains in her abdomen scared her. The blood that continued to slowly trickle down her leg terrified her.<p>

"Keith…." She murmured wishing her husband was there. "I can't do this…"

The silence of the room seemed to surround her, adding to her confusion and defeatist mindset.

"Mommy…" A small voice called out from the darkness. "Mommy, where are you?" It came a little louder. Allura turned her head towards the direction of the sound.

"Who is there?" She asked, hoping for whatever was coming to be a friendly presence.

"It's me, Mommy." A small child appeared before her.

It was hard to see the figure in detail, the light it brought to the room hurt her eyes after being in the dim lighting for so long.

"I'll help you."

"What?" Allura once again had the feeling that she knew the child before her. The curly golden hair blended well with the light the child brought with it. Allura rolled onto her stomach and reached out for the child, hoping that it didn't change into something horrid like before, but still willing to try.

"You got rid of the scary lady... I can help now. Come on, Daddy and Johnny will be sad if you stay here. You've got to get up."

"Baby, it hurts…" The Queen of Arus whispered back after trying to move closer and her body was not complying.

"I know Mommy. We'll both be lost if we stay any longer."

The light surrounding the child flickered and a more urgent and worried voice kept coaxing her to move.

"We've got to help Daddy! Mommy, please!"

* * *

><p>Allura sat upright with a gasp.<p>

As she did, several nurses were there to keep her from jumping off the medical med. Doctor Gorma instantly came running into the room.

"Your majesty!" He smiled after getting the queen to lie back down. "You had us worried for a while."

"The baby…" She asked, her voice sounding panicked and full of pain.

"You need to relax. Take a few deep breaths." He instructed as Allura closed her eyes and tried to calm down, still a little unsure if this was yet another strange magic induced dream.

The light from around the child had become blindingly bright, and her desire to help the girl and save Keith had overpowered the magic that Merla hoped to keep her contained.

"Is the baby safe?" She asked again touching her abdomen, noticing the heavy and pained feeling subsiding.

"Yes, majesty. You both are fine. The stress of your ordeal had us worried. You need to rest." The doctor said in a calming manner, patting the women he looked to as a daughter on the shoulder.

"And Keith? Where is he? Oh gods, what happened?"

"Nurse, can you inform Coran and the commander that her majesty is awake?" The old man asked and the nurse left the room. "You were under some sort of magic spell. Similar, we believe, to when we thought you were dead."

"Haggar… and Merla… Doctor! We have to stop them." Allura tried to sit up again, knowing that she had to act quickly. There was no time to lose, she needed to warn Keith.

"Allura. Please. You need to lay down."

"Something bad is going to happen doctor. I need to stop it."

"You've done a great deal in making the situation better already." He replied once again fighting to keep her in bed. "Right now, I need you on complete bed rest for at least a day. Your body is still worked up from whatever you were fighting in your mind."

"Please… where is Keith?" She cried out needing to see him and know that she was back to the real world. Seeing the real Keith, the one with the kind eyes, and touch that could make her feel loved and safe all at once could take away this empty feeling.

"Doctor, her heart rate is going up again." A male nurse came up, handing the doctor a readout.

"Allura, this is not good for the baby. Please, you must calm down."

As Allura continued to struggle, a worried looking Coran entered, followed by Nanny, still holding the young prince.

"Allura. Thank the heavens." The old man sighed, tearing up that the queen had either defeated the powers of Doom or Merla had been true to her word, releasing the magic- either way, Allura was safe.

"Coran, what is going on?" Looking around the room, the ruler of Arus felt dread welling in her heart. The only thing that took her attention off the worried face of her oldest adviser was little Johnny turning his head and reaching his chubby hands towards her.

Coran and Nanny shared a look before both approached.

"Your majesty, it appears that Queen Merla, acting with Haggar did have alternate plans for her visit to Arus." The old man sighed once more, not knowing how to tell Allura the situation.

Merla and Keith had been gone for hours, their shuttle going off the radar soon after it left Arus' orbit. The tracker that each member of the force, staff and advisory council wore was not preforming as they all had hoped long range or with magical interference.

Pidge had since returned to the castle to begin tracking Keith by trying to boost the signal, leaving Hunk and Alex to watch the scientists as the mission continued down in Alfornia. Lance had since began contacting allies and putting out a galaxy-wide request for information. While they had not been fully honest with the whole of the situation, fearing it would cause instability among the alliance, the message to be on the lookout for the 'malfunctioning' ship with the leader of the Drules and other dignitaries was circulating.

Nanny handed the fussy infant to his mother, and Allura seemed to calm as she hugged her child to her chest. The news that Coran gave her had yet to sink in fully.

Merla was after Keith. His gut feeling had once again proven correct although there was little that could have been done to prevent any of this. Merla had definitely planned this day for a while. Using Haggar to help, then betraying the witch, didn't make Allura feel any better. If anything, it made another unknown variable in the mix that they would have to deal with later. In the end, Merla forced Keith to end ties with the alliance, and took him… Keith was gone.

The tears welled in her eyes as the baby in her arms continued to mumble happily not understanding what was going on around him.

"What are our options?" Allura asked wishing she could wake up from this newest nightmare, but unwilling to sit back and have the others take over.

She had kicked Merla out of her mind, and now she was dead set on getting her husband back.

"Merla cannot get away with this. That bitch thinks she can walk in here and take my husband, well she certainly did follow in Zarkon's footsteps by underestimating me..."

* * *

><p><em>Allura in beast mode! I love it! The pieces keep coming <em>_together little by little. It might be a slight delay in the next upload. Mini-vacation ahead and not bringing the pc. Then again, I just might bring the baby computer or go old school and write on paper so I can pump out__ the massive cat fight that you all know is coming! So much excite!_

_Thanks again for the support and amusing comments!_


	8. Chapter 8

_And we're back for another chapter of the fun! _

_Oh it is harem-Keith time! I am utterly amused with Keith in this current situation and I totally agree that more pretty pictures of Keith need to out on the interwebs. I would add to the pool if I had talent beyond stick figures... Anyway, shall we see what trouble Keith gets into while trying to escape? Or will he really get into his new position and give Merla what she wants? Oh the plot bunnies!_

_Chapter 8 ready for blast off!_

* * *

><p>The startled eyes of a female caught Keith's attention as he was about to jam his knee into the throat of his attacker.<p>

"Please, I'm sorry… don't hurt me." She stuttered before Keith relaxed and looked around, thankful that the woman had not screamed out and attracted attention to them.

Releasing her, Keith's eyes noticed the distinct features of the woman slowly getting up from the floor. She was dressed in a short white tunic, barely covering her near lavender colored skin. The long, silvery locks on her head were tied up in intricate braids, the trip to the floor had some hair out of place, but it did not take away from the beauty of the woman before him. An almost scale-like feature ran down her neck and outlined her limbs. It was a unique birthmark that left Keith trying to remember where he had seen people like this woman before... Some small planet near the Drule system was as far as he could remember given the throbbing still going on in his head. The woman's origin escaped him. More importantly, he had no idea if she was a friend or foe.

"Sorry," Keith said in a hushed voice as be backed a little away from the woman he had just thrown.

"No, I should have known to not startle you… you're Keith Kogane, aren't you?" She asked rubbing her sore arm. Keith had grabbed her so suddenly after she touched his shoulder that she didn't even feel the impact of his grip or her fall – until now.

The speed of his movement shouldn't have surprised her given his reputation, but it was so sudden. Before she could even register what was happening or scream, she was twisted over his shoulder and thrown to the ground. Keith's arm had held tightly to the one that had touched him, and his knee had pressed on her throat lightly for the most part, but limiting her movement and ability to call for help.

"Where am I?" He asked still in a crouching position, looking down on her as she sat up.

"You don't know? I thought that since you were here you agreed to be part of Queen Merla's official harem."

"Agreed? Yeah, something like that." He huffed looking back around the room after deciding the woman before him was not a threat... for the moment. He was still wary of her, the last woman he had underestimated and allowed to lower his guard around brought on all this mess. It was something he would not repeat.

"Some of them come willingly… others have no choice."

"Did you?" He asked.

"Have a choice?" Her eyes looked slightly haunted as she recalled the experience of how she got to this point. "Your words, 'something like that,' would apply."

"Escape options?"

"Not many have tried." The woman continued looking up at the handsome man still scanning the room. "Unlike most Drules in her position, Merla tends to treat us … better."

"But there are options?" Keith turned back to look at the woman, probably a little younger than him – in her mid-twenties at most.

"There are always options… some better than others." The woman lightly brushed her hand over a still healing scar on her wrist.

"Look… um," He saw the look of sadness flash in her dark purple orbs and felt an instant empathy for the woman.

"Maysha. My name is Maysha. I haven't been here long. Maybe five months, I tried to keep count, but the first few weeks… I don't remember much about them."

"Maysha, do you know where the doorway out is?" Keith asked reaching out and touching her shoulder, offering silent support while still needing her to focus - the longer they talked and didn't act increased the likelihood of the others in the room spotting them. Keith did not want to lose his chance of surprise to get out of this place.

"The doors only open from the outside. And when they do, they can change location. It has to be some kind of magic, I…" The young woman stopped and held her head as if something was hurting her.

"Maysha? Stay with me. What's wrong?"

"I get these headaches. It is a reaction to something magical…I don't know. The Carmenthians are sensitive to certain magical abilities outside our own specialties."

"When do you get them?" Keith asked thinking that the magical use of the doors might be connected to the woman's discomfort. "Around the time the doors open?"

"Now that you mention it… I think they could be related to the gates." She looked at Keith and smiled, not putting the two events together before now.

"So, it is possible that the doors will open soon… How long?" Keith smiled back, seeing his opportunity. Now he remembered where he had heard of her people, the Carmanthians came from the farthest side of the Drule system, typically an isolationist group of people with mysterious powers. It was rare for them to have any contact with the outside worlds. Word had it that the reason their planets were not devastated came with the Drule's need of magic users. He wouldn't doubt in return for the safety of their world, magic users were offered to keep the Drules away.

"Huh?"

"How long are your headaches before a door opens?" Keith's heart began to pump with adrenaline.

"I… I don't know. They last a few minutes, maybe."

"And can you tell where the door will open? Is there a place where the pain is worse? Or focused from?"

"You're going to escape? You shouldn't… Merla… and her loyalists are brutal to those who try."

"I don't belong here. And it sounds like neither do you. Will you help me? Together, I think we can do it."

The woman was torn. It had been a traumatic adjustment to her new life in the harem. While she remained alive and mostly well cared for, constantly knowing that if Merla wanted to offer her to a guest, she was in no position to refuse… this was no way to live.

"You'll take me with you?" She asked. Hope coming to life at the thought of freedom from these walls... this existence was enough to get her to decide to try again.

"I promise I will do everything I can to get us both out of here." Keith pledged to the woman before him.

"I sort of hear a high pitch noise from time to time during, but I've never paid much attention before." She closed her eyes and tried to listen for the origin of the noise. Lifting her finger she pointed at a spot across the room before shaking her head. "Wait… no… it's over there." The new direction was closer.

Keith turned to see the outline of a door appear a few seconds after Maysha had directed his attention there. It was only slightly noticeable from the magic that covered the wall. And only when one was looking for it. Standing up, he grabbed Maysha's hand.

Before he could pounce through the door, the figure of the woman who had brought him here appeared in a relaxed and quite revealing flowing dress. Behind her were scores of guards and other servants with platters and goblets.

"I see you are awake." Merla found Keith about to run for the door. "And found a new friend so soon after you finalized your divorce." The smirk on her face widened. "My, and the stories told of Lance's track record. No one mentioned you too quickly moved on."

Maysha quickly hid behind Keith and pulled her hand from his as Merla approached. Keith frowned as the barrier went back in place as the queen and her entourage entered. His annoyance grew, as his sneak escape plan fizzled for the moment. He would have never made it to the door with the guards and Merla standing in the way.

"I believe the deal was that once we reached wherever this is, my wife would be freed from your spell," Keith said not backing down from the woman before him. He crossed his arms over his chest, not liking the way Merla was eyeing him.

"Ex-wife." She all but purred with a sultry smile. "And you'll be happy to know, she broke free of that a few hours ago. I must say, for all the things that 'you' did to her in her mind, she turned out to be much stronger than I expected."

"Allura is not weak. She'll show you how strong she can be... and you'll regret everything you've done."

"I'm sure she will try." Merla walked past Keith and looked down at the woman behind him. "What is your name?"

"Maysha, my Queen." The lavender-skinned woman said as she knelt on the ground, averting her eyes. Keith could tell that Merla frightened the woman, hell, the Queen of the Drules would frighten most people.

"Ah, the Carmenthian. I remember you." The look of annoyance on the Drule's face told Keith there was some history between the two women.

"Well, Maysha… I must remind you that this one is my favorite, and not to be touched by anyone but me, unless I allow it." The Queen of the Drules brought her hand up as if to hit the cowering woman until Keith's grabbed it mid-swing.

"Enough, she didn't do anything." He warned her looking into her eyes with a seriousness that made Merla smile.

"As much as you are the most formidable man in the near and far galaxies, you should get use to life here. You are no longer the great and mighty leader of the Voltron Force or King of Arus my dear. You are Keith, my favorite, but still, just a subject. And I don't want to remind you that no one touches me like this… or is this your version of foreplay? I do like to play rough. But, please try to remember that I am the Queen here. I wouldn't want to scar your pretty skin… or someone else's if you don't follow my rules." She smiled as she pulled her hand away from Keith and motioned for the guards to back down.

Keith noticed the blasters come to attention but decided to stay assertive and not back down. With Allura out of danger, Merla had lost her best leverage.

"Even in the face of death and pain, you don't blink. You do amaze me, Keith Kogane." Looking down at the woman, still at Keith's feet, she continued. "You like this one? Fine. She can be your personal attendant. You'll need one in the next day or so anyway." Her vague words didn't make Keith feel better.

"So what now Merla?" Keith asked not reacting like Merla had wanted him to. He had a pretty good idea of why she wanted him. More than likely that battle ritual, she had mentioned at their supper the other night. The all out blood bath for the right to rule and propagate the new generation of Drule rulers and warriors was his most obvious destination. He kept himself from cringing at the thought of other plans she had for him – his dream was horrible enough. He did not wish to see that as a reality.

"Now, we relax." The blue-skinned woman sauntered over to the large fountain, touching several of her harem men as she walked. "Come."

Keith didn't move.

"I said come… don't be difficult Keith. I may no longer pose a threat to your Allura, but there are other ways to get you to comply. I'd rather not hurt innocents. I've never tried to attack someone's mind from this distance, but with a little help, I am sure I could at least make life uncomfortable for say… Prince Jonathan. Or would it be better for you to see repercussions more close up?"

Looking at the guards, a few turned their weapons on the still shaking Maysha at his feet and the look in her eyes told that she would be good to her word with making others suffer.

With a sigh, Keith strode over to Merla's side but did not sit on the fountain's edge as Merla had done.

"Now, let's talk a little business… and pleasure. Sit down love."

* * *

><p>"I want good news Pidge," Allura said as she sat up in the hospital bed after hearing the beep of her communicator.<p>

"I think I can provide that for you." The relief in the younger man's voice gave her hope. Reclining in the hospital bed for the last few hours, even with her child napping on her chest, did nothing to calm the worry she felt. If the doctors had not been so adamant about the health of her second child, Allura would have run straight for Blue Lion and after that blue-skinned hussy.

"A cruiser picked up a strange energy fluctuation over on the far end of the Drule system," The Green Lion pilot said pulling up a map for Allura to see from her bed in Med Tech.

"You're saying they made it that far in such little time?" Allura didn't question Pidge's sources but found it difficult to believe that a small Drule ship could make it that far in a matter of hours.

"Well, considering where the trajectory led them, I wouldn't be too quick to discount that probability."

"Where do you think they landed?" Allura asked looking at a few of the planets on that end of the galaxy. None had official relations with Doom and really no reason to side with Merla.

"Carmenthia."

"Carmenthia?" Allura sounded confused, but then remembered their magical abilities and the fact that little was known about their technology capabilities. "So we're talking full on magic now?"

"Looks like it. And we don't have any spies there to help us out. We know they aren't on Doom. That's for sure. Sven and Keith's people would have alerted us right out if Merla had returned to their new government center."

"Camenthia remained neutral throughout the Drule Wars… they've also exercised their right to continue to do so even after our alliance with the surrounding planets began." Allura crossed her arms over her chest in thought.

"You never know what goes on behind closed doors." Lance entered the conversation. "Who knows what the connection is, but when you look at the inter-galaxy travel to that planet the last week or so, you can't deny something is up."

"What do you mean Lance?" Allura asked over the communication link.

"Nearly twenty separate shuttles have touched down on the planet, all from different points of origin. And oh, just by coincidence, check out this structure." He pulled up an image of a massive circular building near the planet's capital. "That wasn't on the readouts when Lotor and Zarkon were in power. It can't be a coincidence either."

"She's going to have Keith fight in that death match?" Allura gasped as she touched the screen with the image.

"She did say she got to choose her champion." Lance snorted not liking the thought of Keith fighting by himself.

"The question now is how do we go about getting his majesty back safely." Coran began.

"What are you talking about? We fly Voltron in there and get Keith back." Lance interrupted.

"That would all but doom the rest of the Drule people in the minds of our allies. Negating all we've worked for the past year." Coran shook his head. "Not to mention have the Carmenthians in an uproar for invading their planet."

"We do this quietly." Allura made the call. "Head to Doom with Voltron on some fake mission and then slip away towards Carmenthia. Get Keith and get out. I don't want to cause a fuss with the Carmenthians. If we all-out attack their planet, we'll never have peaceful relations with them… and as far as I can remember, they are ones we don't want provoke."

"Wise decision my Queen." Coran nodded, agreeing with Allura's assessment. "I do believe it was through some of their magic that Voltron was forged. Their powers are quite potent, or they were the last we had contact and intel from them."

"Can you tell when the tournament begins from the readouts?" Allura asked feeling uneasy about Keith remaining a prisoner there for much longer.

"Not really, but the incoming ships appear to be thinning out. So I would guess in a matter of days." Pidge took a shot and estimated. There really was no way of knowing if all the applicants for Merla's attention had already arrived, not to mention the spectators.

"How long till we get the lions ready to go and we have some excuse to head to Planet Doom?" Allura shifted on her bed, anxious to get Keith back home, where he belonged.

"Well, thanks to your ex-husband's negotiating and planning skills, we just so have an enormous shipment of generator parts to deliver to Doom." Lance smiled. "I think we can deliver them a bit early, don't you all?"

"Keith seriously divorced Allura?" Pidge asked seeing Allura's not so amused face to Lance's comment.

"That he did my friend, but he wasn't so thrilled about doing it himself." Lance nodded to his teammate. "Look at it this way Allura, you'll get to have a second ceremony and maybe actually get a honeymoon out of the deal this time."

"We'll discuss that when my husband is home safely."

* * *

><p>"I get the silent treatment now?" Merla smiled as she cupped a handful of water from the pool at her feet and let it run down Keith's exposed chest.<p>

The cool water and the breeze from the servants fanning them did nothing to improve his mood.

"I suppose that's alright." She pouted and looked up at Keith. "We don't really need to talk." Her wet hand ran up and down Keith's chest. The touch caused him to try and back away but found he had little room to move with the rest of Merla's harem close by and vying for her affections as well from behind him.

"Tell me Keith, were you this shy with your former wife? Don't you like a little foreplay?"

His eyes burned with hatred as he looked at the woman touching him before turning back to stare at the wall.

"I suppose you might want your rest before the tournament. I can't tire you out too much." She laughed as his jaw tightened as others in her harem began to touch his arms and back.

"Tell me Keith, what makes you feel good?"

When he didn't respond, Merla frowned and snapped her fingers. Instantly several guards grabbed Maysha's arms and pushed her to the ground.

"Do you like to watch?" She smiled.

"NO! No, please…"

"Merla!" Keith turned quickly to see the women's clothes being ripped open by a guard. Merla's hand stopped the man before Maysha was harmed.

"You have to play along Keith. Otherwise, things won't be fun. And they could so be fun."

"I love my wife. Nothing you do to me will forget that fact."

"I don't really need you to love me right now. And your body's desires will win out… sooner or later."

Keith tried hard to block out the caresses and the heat of Merla's touches. His eyes went wide as several other hands once again began to roam his exposed skin in more intimate ways. Going into a deep meditative state, one he used to help block out the pain from Lotor's torture and some of the Garrison's torture training, he fought against Merla's desire to have him crumble.

A snap of her fingers stopped the group's actions and as quickly as it started the sensual torture ended.

"Fine, I already have what I want in more ways than one. Having you comply in other ways would just have been a nice little perk – for the both of us."

"Looks like I misjudged you Merla." Keith's tone held no amusement as Merla snuggled up against his left arm and lightly touched the scarred skin of his branded pectoral.

"Oh?" She asked stopping her touches.

"I thought you were one of the good guys." He looked at her and then turned away.

"Oh please, don't lump me in with the likes to Zarkon and that bastard Lotor." Merla took offense at that that insinuation. Standing up, many of the servants and harem members backed away as her anger grew. "You don't know what I've been through! You don't know how to help my people."

"Do you anymore?" Keith countered knowing what could happen if he pushed her over the edge, but the anger was building.

"I should have you beaten for that." She hissed at him.

"For the truth?"

"You know nothing Earthling. You and your fairy tale on Arus. The big hero comes in, wins the heart of the princess, defeats the evil prince and happily ever after!"

"I may not know what you went through, but you are also missing a lot of pieces in the story of my life as well lady. And it is not all sunshine and roses on Arus, believe me." His voice was one step away from roaring like the mighty lion he piloted.

"Haahahaha," Merla began to laugh, enjoying the angry side of the former King of Arus. "And yet, you wish to return there. To those responsibilities. Those burdens."

"It's my home. Merla, we're not too far into all this mess. I'll do what I can to help you out of this tournament thing. The alliance has to be able to help you out if you are feeling political or other forms of pressure."

"Always the hero, aren't we? Saving the poor woman from her problems." Merla turned away from Keith and closed her eyes. She had known the path before her was risky… but it was what needed to be done. Steeling herself, she turned around and put her hands on her hips. "You like to think that talking will solve all problems and yet you would use a giant machine to decimate those that oppose you or force your version of rule on others. No, there is nothing that will change my mind."

"Merla talk to me." Keith's tone softened wondering exactly what was going on in her mind and behind the scenes on Doom to cause this behavior. His spies told of political unrest from the people. That was to be expected on some levels, and the Drules remained still united behind Merla and her efforts in the rebuilding. There had to be some other source, ones that they were not privy to causing this.

"You will compete in the Karkym as planned. Other warriors have finished arriving. This evening, my harem will entertain them here. Please don't do anything stupid. In the morning, you will be outfitted with weapons of your choice and some armor, your attendant will be in charge of preparing you. Be ready to battle by sunset tomorrow. We could have made today enjoyable. Just in case you have a change of heart, my offer remains open, dear Keith." Merla sounded saddened, but her voice was serious.

The guards converged on their Queen's location as she motioned to leave. Keith watched as the door appeared and then disappeared as soon as they left.

"Damn it." He cursed as his fist hit the bench he sat on.

* * *

><p>"You can't be serious your majesty." Nanny's stern voice seemed to echo in the hallways outside the royal suite. The woman had just brought the young prince to see his mother, who was recently released from the medical area. The prince was about to go down for a nap. To Nanny's shock, she found Allura dressed in her pink and white Voltron Force suit.<p>

Upon her discharge, the Queen of Arus had immediately gone to the rooms she shared with Keith to change out of her nightdress. Knowing exactly where she kept her old suit - one that not been used for almost a year - she walked to the closet and pulled it out. Looking at the unused garment, she remembered the sadness she had in handing over the key to Blue Lion once Alex was trained. While she missed being part of the team, she knew that they all still thought of her as still being on it. With a new mission in her mind and heart, she put on the fabric that use to be like a second skin during the war.

Sighing with a little annoyance from her slightly changed body - the fit being just a bit off than she had remembered - she grabbed her helmet. Looking at the unused red helmet still sitting on the same shelf, she turned to leave the room determined.

That was until Nanny had appeared.

The gummy smile of the baby in the older woman's arms was the only think that kept both from all out yelling at each other. The stubborn trait dominant had neither liking to lose. And yet, over the last year, Allura had stood up more and more to her former nanny and pseudo mother - much to the older woman's dislike.

"You are going to risk your life and that of your baby on this crazy mission?"

"I have to go Nanny. Keith is my husband and I will not let Merla threaten us." Allura said knowing exactly what she risked. Not only could she lose the pregnancy, she could also not be coming back herself. Little Johnny could grow up hardly remembering his mother.

While her heart broke with merely the thought of that happening, she knew that now was not the time to sit and let the others risk their lives for her family. She was the Queen, her family was in danger... she was going to stop those who threatened them all.

"You've decided then? There's nothing I can do to convince you otherwise…" Nanny sighed and handed Allura her child. "You'd best put him down to sleep then, he won't settle down properly otherwise." The older woman took the pink helmet in her hands from the floor where the queen had set it before taking her son.

Kissing her boy's head and smoothing down some of his messy locks, Allura smiled.

"You look so much like your Daddy."

The baby yawned in response to his mother's words, and the light touches helped put him to sleep.

"Mommy and Daddy will be back soon my love. Be good for Nanny and Coran." One last kiss on his head and the baby was off in dreamland. One that Allura hoped was peaceful and happy. Turning back to the door, Nanny stood holding the helmet.

"You come home safe with that husband of yours."

Allura smiled and hugged her lifelong companion before confidently walking down the hallway towards the control center.

* * *

><p><em>Again- Allura Beast Mode!<em>  
><em>I enjoyed writing this chapter greatly because it marks the beginning of the action! <em>

_I really had to think hard how I would feel in Allura's situation. I didn't want to have her sit back and be all passive on the rescue effort. It would be super hard to decided to join the fight knowing that she risked a lot more than just her own safety. And yet, I think Allura would take that risk. Thoughts? Hopefully you all want a cat fight as much as I do, so we're going to keep on this path!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Here we are once again. Sadly my time to write has decreased slightly the last few weeks. Oh life making things crazy town. Apologies for the delay and let's get on with the story!_

_Chapter 9_

* * *

><p>Keith hated to admit he was stuck. After Merla had left, the looks from the others in the harem showed he had not made many friends angering the queen. His attempts to rally anyone in the room actually seemed to work against him as well. Much like Maysha had told him, some actually did choose to stay in their current place. That or they were too terrified to try anything.<p>

"I'm sorry you were put in any danger," Keith said as he sat down on the large bed- back where he had woken up some time ago. While he may not like the meaning associated with his 'spot,' the prominent place gave him the best overview of the room. Looking over at the small woman, who remained at his side since Merla left, Keith could not mistake the look of hope still alive in her dark eyes. His trust for her grew as he realized she was counting on him being a large part of her ticket out of this hell.

"I'll be ok. Just… don't forget me when your friends come for you, please." Maysha was obviously frightened at the unwanted attention she had gained by simply talking to Keith, but she was also strong.

"I won't. And you should stay near me when those other warriors come in." He said closing his eyes. At the very least, he could calm himself down and try to get his head back into the game. "You wouldn't happen to know what all this kaykum, karykym, whatever that thing is called, would you?"

"It's a bloodbath. I've never seen one, but from what I know, it is being held on my home planet… or the last that I knew it was."

"So we're on Carmenthia then?" Silently in his mind he tried to calculate the time it normally would take to fly from Arus. His spirits fell slightly realizing that help would not likely arrive before the tournament began the next day.

"It appears so. The last I heard of the tournament, I was in the palace on Carmenthia."

"How in the hell did we get here so fast from Arus?" Keith wondered out loud more to himself than asking the question directed to Maysha.

"We use magic in our engineering. I am sure Merla received a special cruiser from Pecin or at least parts to help her."

"Pecin?"

"The ruler of Carmenthia… my cousin." The woman's dark eyes met with Keith's surprised ones before turning away from him.

"Your cousin is the King? Why are you here then?"

"Pecin, he is in love with Merla. He… he is blinded by her and has been since she first arrived here during the time you call the Drule War." Maysha told Keith who was intently listening. Pulling her knees closer to her chest, the younger woman shuddered slightly before continuing.

"I'm not exactly sure if she crashed down or her shuttle was in distress, but Merla showed up one day and my cousin was forever changed. He took her in, showed her some of the ways of our magicians to aid her quest in stopping the one called Lotor."

"That still does not explain how you got here."

"I was meant to be her servant, one of her few handmaidens that helped her with official functions, teach her some skills as requested by Pecin. Until I upset her. I tried to escape after I found out she never really loved my cousin and was just using him. I wasn't very successful and when that didn't work…"

"That scar on your wrist…"

"I don't remember the weeks after I failed the escape attempt. I woke up in the harem sometime later. Things happened… I don't like remembering that time. I wanted to end it all. I guess I'm a failure in that as well." A sad smile on her face matched the tone in her voice.

"But it could have been worse." She tried to make the past positive, but the tone of her voice told otherwise. "I wouldn't help continue her training knowing what I did. Somehow she replaced me with one who never appears in physical form. Rumor has it that no one has ever seen or heard this new teacher. She wore a magical object as the link between them."

"Haggar." Keith shook his head, seeing some of the pieces come together. Somehow, Haggar made contact with Merla.

"I guess Pecin also agreed to host her tournament in exchange to be allowed into the competition. I don't know if he is under her spell, or actually loves that horrible woman…"

"Listen Maysha, my people won't get here by the time the tournament begins, which means I have to survive at least one day. Any information you have on it would helpful."

"I'm afraid I can't help you much. All I know is that the warriors I've seen are monsters. She's had a few women entertain them... like she will tonight. They are from many of the Drule planets, a few outsiders as well… like yourself."

"Magic users too?"

"Pecin can use magic; I'm not sure about others. It sounds like special abilities are not forbidden." She answered looking at Keith and the worried look on his face. "It is a battle of not only strength, but cunning and strategy."

The woman stopped for a time, looking at the man who appeared to be her only way out. Her desire to help him grew when she also realized he would be able to help her people and maybe her cousin escape whatever hold Merla had on them.

"I will help." She sounded confident and determined. "I should be able to neutralize his abilities to some extent. In a way, I'll help shield your mind from interference. I was good at reading minds and emotions as a child. I've tried to stop using those powers in here… for obvious reasons."

"Any help I can get will be greatly appreciated." Keith took her hands and squeezed them lightly. "So how do your powers work exactly?"

"I can enter minds to an extent, in addition to sensing others who are using magic." The lavender-skinned woman explained.

"So you can read thoughts and communicate without speech?"

"Sort of, it is more like feelings and glimpses at memories."

Keith, again not too familiar or comfortable around magic and the things he had seen while living on Arus, nodded.

"For example, you… lots of trauma plague your mind. A blue-skinned man, I assume Lotor, the former Prince of Doom caused you great physical and mental pain… but before that, losing your family. Worry about losing your friends… and I can feel your desire to get back to your wife."

While Keith was impressed, there was still doubt in the back of his mind. Most people, if given enough time to research and media connections could find all that stuff out and infer feelings of loss and pain.

"Always the skeptic. You still can't accept magic since, on Earth, it isn't normal to talk to spirits of dead kings. Your son has the gift, as does your wife. Your daughter will be even more powerful… I get the feeling she will be uniquely gifted. You want to believe, but yet you hold back."

An eyebrow raised on Keith's face. He tried to not react to her reading, but she had no way of knowing how Allura and Johnny could see Alfor's ghost.

"Are you able to read Merla like that?" Keith asked curiously as to what he could learn using Maysha's abilities.

"She is deeply troubled. Pressure, demands… she needs a great warrior, but not necessarily to marry. I don't know. Her mind is quite protected and hard to read. Since she knows the Carmenthian abilities, she may use wards to limit our influence." Maysha stopped and looked Keith squarely in his eyes before going on.

"Merla's obsession with you is extremely powerful. I would use it to your advantage, but with great caution. She is a fierce and skilled warrior... And yet you seem to have some strange power over her. It is very unlike her to obviously show a weakness like that."

"Exploiting it is our ticket out." He agreed.

* * *

><p>"So, just so we're all clear, this is an optional mission as we could all be court-martialed and locked up for the rest of our lives for withholding information from the garrison and planning an unauthorized covert mission. As your friend and leader…for the moment... I say it sounds like the good ol' days!" Lance tried to look serious as he briefed his crew before they left castle control, but the rouge smile on his face won out. He gave his team thumbs up when smiles graced Hunk and Pidge's faces. Alex sighed and shook her head at her idiot older brother.<p>

"I've heard stories about those good ol' days… mom and dad were not impressed."

"Hey, I survived and only spent minimal time in the slammer. Not going to start worrying about that now."

"Well, we better go get your good luck charm back then… I do believe it was Keith that got you out of those incidents." Lance nodded at his sister's correct statement. Keith, ties or no ties to the Garrison or Earth, was his brother. He would risk anything for him.

"Your majesty, the Pullouxian cruisers under the command of the Prince consort Holgersson, will arrive shortly after you all takeoff. The cover story is that Princess Romelle is coming to visit and they wanted to have some of the Voltron Force to assist with systems upgrades on the vessel." Coran informed the group. The decision had been made to not leave Arus completely unguarded, even with the chances of an attack being slim. Sven, once hearing the situation, agreed to come with reinforcements.

The whole team sat in castle control getting a brief on the mission. Alex and Hunk had been recalled to the castle, leaving the Drule scientists with their Arusian counterparts. All none the wiser about the goings on inside the castle. Lance, Coran, and Allura had been creating back stories to explain Voltron's schedule change and putting the pieces together for a low-key rescue mission.

"Sounds like we have the bases covered. And that means we've got some epic ass kicking in the works." Alex smiled as she geared herself up for only her second real combat mission in the lion's cockpit. Since her first trip in the lions, a new uniform of a light purple color had been made for her to match the others. It was well known how the more tom-boyish woman pilot had taken an instant dislike to Allura's pink suit.

"She may be as smart as Pidge, but the McClain in her comes out from time to time," Hunk smiled as the group stood up. Pidge also nodded and squeezed his girlfriend's hand.

"Hey, she's not wrong there. Isn't that right Allura?" Lance smiled and looked over at the queen.

"Damn right." Taking the Black Lion's key, Allura pepped herself up for flying Black. While she had not flown in any actual combat missions in the year since her marriage and the end of the war, Keith had made sure she remained trained to fly if needed.

"You can still fly Blue if you want. I don't mind taking Red out." Alex turned to Allura.

"No, we're just flying to doom. And with Yellow and Blue carrying the majority of the payload, I think you might be better suited for it. The small stealth shuttle that Black will carry appears easier to handle." Allura replied gripping the key in her gloved palm.

"Well, let's make with the party everyone." Lance smiled and motioned for Allura to be the first one down the chutes. "Ladies first."

* * *

><p>Keith had gone silent for a time pondering his options. On the one hand, he could stay in the harem until it was time to enter the melee tomorrow. He doubted he could escape from the room with all the people loyal to Merla and the guards on the door whenever it opened up. Going with that option meant he had to rely on his battle skills to survive long enough in the battle for his family on Arus to come for him. Even with Maysha's mental powers, he was not sure how that would go.<p>

Then there was the other option. He could use the ace up his sleeve that Merla had given him. She obviously wanted him as her… he was not sure exactly: husband, stud, play toy, thrill of the moment. It didn't matter. He could appear to give her what she wanted, and wait for her to let her guard down. One-on-one with Merla would be a lot easier than fighting off scores of males who wished to marry the Queen.

As much as his body and mind felt like voiding his stomach's limited contents at the very thought of being alone with Merla, he liked those odds better. Now the only question was how to get Merla to agree to take things outside this room.

"Maysha," Keith turned to the lightly dozing woman at his side.

"Huh? Oh, what is it?" Maysha asked rubbing her dark eyes a bit.

"Is there a way that Merla communicates with the room? Like how do we get a message out if I wanted to talk to her?"

"Oh, well you would have to speak to the harem boss." She replied looking around the room until she spotted the Drule man sitting in the garden-like area. "Apparently he's got a direct connection to Merla's assistant or something."

"Thanks," Keith said standing up and striding across the room and over the man who was fully dressed and laying with a group of women in the grassy area.

"Excuse me." Stopping right in front of the man, Keith knelt down on one knee and smiled.

"Can I help you Mr. Favorite?" The man had an attitude of sorts that Keith instantly didn't like, but he had to play nice.

"I'd like to take Merla up on her offer."

"Really? Somehow I don't believe you. And even if what you say is true, why should I help you?" A few of the women giggled as they looked at Keith. Some even were so bold as to lick their lips.

Keith thought for a moment on how to respond to the hostility.

"Well, I suppose when Merla finds out I had to release some of my frustrations on a few of her ladies, she might not be happy when I tell her that you didn't let her know I needed some help with my ... problem."

The man on the ground didn't move, instead eyed Keith as if to see if he was bluffing.

"Oh well, it's your problem then. If you excuse me, I'm going to fuck that Carmenthian." Keith shrugged and walked back to where Maysha still sat. He had to admit feeling a bit odd saying something so forward, even to strangers. Not that he was a prude, but to him sex and intimacy was something shared only with a partner and not flaunted.

"What did he say?" Maysha inquired as the former King of Arus sat down close to her.

"Can you do something for me? And I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important." He looked at her with intense eyes.

"Are you sure this is wise?" She asked sensing what he was trying to do and what was needed of her.

"One way to find out. I can't just sit and wait it out."

Without further notice, Maysha angled her head upwards and Keith pulled her close to him. One hand went into her soft silver hair while his face nuzzled up behind her ear.

A gasp came from her lips as he tried to make the performance look real and passionate. Maysha couldn't help but run her hands down his back, finding the contact not unpleasant. There was a gentleness in his touch just beneath the strength he possessed.

"STOP!" The angry voice of the harem boss called from behind them. The blue-skinned man was on his feet and rushing over towards Keith. "She'll kill all of us if you don't watch it! I've notified her and her attendant says she will be back within the hour."

"See, that wasn't so hard." Keith pulled back looking at the harem boss with an equally angry look.

"Now if you wouldn't mind just doing as the Queen asks, we'll go back to living our lives in peace."

Keith simply shook his head as the man walked away and back to his side of the room.

"You really aren't making any friends in here you know." Maysha's eyes twinkled with mirth. Keith couldn't help but smile seeing the sparkle in the woman's eyes.

"Yeah, I do have my issues." He chuckled.

"So what now?"

"You'll have to trust me, but no matter what happens, I'll get you out too." The promise was genuine.

"I believe you and I'm ready for anything. I'm sick of wasting my life here."

"Stay strong. We'll get out of this."

* * *

><p>Sometime later, most likely less than an hour after the word went out, Maysha informed Keith of the headache she felt.<p>

Merla strode in with her guards wearing a silken robe over what looked like a Drule version of lingerie. A large smile adorned her painted face adding to what many would consider her sex appeal.

Keith took a deep breath knowing what he might have to do in the hopes of escaping and getting back to his family.

"I hear you are being a troublemaker already." Merla smiled at Keith, who continued to sit on the edge of the large bed.

"Maybe." He replied with a confident expression on his face. "I've been doing a bit of thinking." He reclined back on his elbows on the bed, elongating his body, trying to pretend he was like one of those models he had seen in the "Sexiest Man Alive" publications.

"Oh?" She placed her hands on her hips before striding the last of the distance between them. Slowly she bent over and placed her knee between his open legs.

"You wanted a sparring match the other morning on Arus. I figure we could… play."

"I'm listening." She all but purred as she touched his naked chest once more. This time he didn't shrink back, but instead pushed up from his elbows to get closer. He then placed his hand over hers.

"You." He started to move closer to her so that their breath mingled. "Me." Her tongue wet her painted lips at the anticipation of the kiss.

At that, he bypassed her lips and nuzzled up her cheek and pulled on her earlobe with his teeth getting a frustrated snarl from Merla's lips.

Pulling away from him, Merla took his head in her hands and kissed his lips. Keith hesitated for but a moment and then returned the movements, hoping that it was enough to convince her. His hands slipped under the silky robe and ran up her backbone, adding to the illusion that he wanted this… wanted her.

"Somewhere… private." He breathed out in between kisses. "Not here." He stopped and looked over Merla's shoulder. They were indeed being watched by most of the harem. Her guards were also standing near the base of the bed, and Maysha was now holding a tray behind the guards. She looked a little uneasy but nodded.

"You don't like to have others watch?" Merla smiled. "Your brother was right about you being more repressed with your love-life. Let go of that… with me." Her breathy voice called out to him.

"Do you want me?" Keith took one of her hands and ran it down his body. His eyes closed – but not out of passion- as he led her to touch the front of the small garment he wore.

"Yes…" She whispered back looking down at their hands.

"Then we play… without the crowd." He responded knowing that he needed to get her alone. Thankfully, through all the caresses, he realized that Merla and her overdone sex appeal was doing little for him. That meant he was in mission mode, able to control himself… but for how long he wondered. Everyone had their limits. He just needed to get her alone before that.

"What about your wife?" Merla looked back up at Keith's eyes, not fully trusting the man before her.

"We're divorced. So it's not really cheating, now is it?" He knew he had to make his point or the plan would fail. Letting go of her hand, he placed both his hands on her hips and pulled her down on the bed. Moving so he was straddling her, he lowered himself closer to her nearly nude body. "Why? You don't want to anymore?"

"Oh, Keith Kogane, you need to learn that I never submit to anyone." Hooking her legs with his, she used his weight to roll so she was now astride his hips. Keith was impressed she was able to move them. She really was a formidable opponent. "And I'm not dumb."

Keith's eyes went wide as she leaned down and whispered those words in his ear.

Merla sat up and smiled seeing his reaction.

"I really do want to, but I can see your motives dear." Tapping her finger on his forehead, Merla let the finger run down his face and then pressed her hand to his chest. "Now, how shall I punish you?"

* * *

><p><em>Oh what trouble has Keith gotten himself into now? We are getting closer to seeing the whole picture. Stay with me readers, I promise things will work out. I am a sucker for a happy ending and all. <em>

_Thanks for the reviews and support so far with this story. I look forward to returning the favor! _


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10 is here and I have to admit, life is making it hard to find time to write. So many bunnies need to have their voices heard... stupid job search on top of working my normal job. I feel that I have no time to devote to this story. _

_Have no fear dear reader, I have things plotted out and the end will be here sooner than we think! The tournament begins next chapter and of course the rescue effort is clearly underway! _

_Anyway, thank you once again for stopping by and letting me entertain you. This chapter gets a bit dark, but the light is close- I totally promise! Pinky swear! _

_So get ready for some angst and a Keith who will need lots of cuddles once it is all over!_

* * *

><p>"Voltron Force you are cleared for landing near bunker seven," A voice of the Drule controller announced as the Lions and their cargo made their final approach to the reconstruction site. "Didn't expect to see you so soon Keith after you informed us of those delays, but we're glad to see those materials."<p>

"And we are happy to assist." Allura opened the video channel and got a surprised reaction from the man controlling the tower.

"Queen Allura, it is truly an honor to see you come personally. Normally your husband is the one flying Black, I apologize for my assumption."

"No need. I've heard Keith talk about his new friends on the construction site. It is good to meet you in person." Allura smiled a genuine smile seeing the Drule man with an eye patch that Keith had told her about several times. The two men were becoming fast friends with all the coordinating they needed to do to get this generator project up and running.

"Allura decided she wanted to get out of the castle for a bit. Thought we'd leave Keith to all the boring stuff." Lance smiled and got a smirk from the tower controller.

"We're glad to see you all. We'll have things unpacked and sorted right away. You are welcome to either relax in your lions or join me in the tower while the workers unload." The Drule informed them.

"Actually, if you don't mind, we're going to try out a new shuttle we've brought along," Pidge spoke up, continuing with their cover stories. "I've made modifications to the gravity thrusters and wanted to try it out on the far side of the planet's gravity anomaly."

"Sounds like a plan. You'll let me know if you need any assistance, right? And I don't need to remind you how that area messes with communications." The man replied, totally buying the story.

"We've got it covered." The young scientist smiled and nodded.

Closing the communications with the planet, Lance turned to his team on the video screens.

"Looks like smooth sailing so far." His smile grew.

"This was the easy part." Hunk reminded him. "Now we've got to get to Carmenthia without being seen."

"Sit back, relax and leave it to a professional at sneaking." Lance replied cracking his knuckles as they all exited their lions in a secured area of the construction zone. As the group entered the shuttle, Allura looked back at the Drules that were working side by side with others from the Alliance. She knew that this peace and time of cooperation could not die with the actions of Merla. Keeping this whole mission a secret remained of the utmost importance for all their sake, not just Keith's.

The stealth ship was ready to go within minutes of the Lions being locked down. Lance took the helm of the small craft and the others each sat at stations monitoring various sensors.

Pidge pulled up maps and took the lead in explaining the intel.

"It should only take half a day to get near the planet's atmosphere. After that we're going to have to be careful getting in without being noticed." The youngest member of the force spoke. "I recommend we piggyback on one of the ships entering the capital."

"Are there still ships entering?" Alex asked looking at the traffic monitors that had lessened. None of them liked to voice the meaning behind the stop of the activity of entering the planet. Keith was dealing with limited time on the planet and they all knew it.

"I've located a larger personnel transport." Hunk brought up the ship's current location on a path to Carmenthia. "Lance we have a small window to get in without being noticed, but I've seen you come in from a blind spot before."

"Don't sweat it. Just make sure you all are buckled in, we're going to have to punch this thing." The Red Lion pilot smiled as he revved the engines and blasted off the planet's surface.

* * *

><p>Consciousness returned to Keith with a sharp sting of a hand against his face.<p>

"Wake up," a worried female voice called to him as she continued to slap him in the frantic attempt to wake him. "Keith, please be ok."

The throbbing in his head pierced the fogginess of his mind as his eyes opened. His dark brown orbs met the worried purple hue of Maysha's eyes. For a moment he thought he had seen the blue sapphires that belonged to Allura, but reality quickly came back to him.

"Oh, thank the heavens," she teared up seeing he was once again back with her.

"Maysha? What?" Keith sat up from the soft bed and felt dizzy. Looking around he found himself back on his bed in the harem room, but quickly realized the only thing shielding him from the world was a thin sheet.

His body felt heavy and tired in certain places that he wished to not think about at the moment.

Taking a better look at the woman at his side, he instantly picked up on the fresh bruises on her arms and face.

"Who hit you?" He asked trying to rack his mind for what had happened in the last hours? Minutes? Who knew how long.

The last thing he remembered was royally pissing off the Queen of the Drules. She had mentioned a punishment… it seems that he was not the only one to suffer for his failure to persuade Merla for a private party. It was a stupid plan, he reprimanded himself.

"She… I tried to stop her." Maysha freely cried. "It had to be some kind of drug in the wine she forced you to drink… you went limp for a minute before waking and…"

"Maysha?" Dread formed in the pit of his stomach. Closing his eyes, he could remember nothing solid. Short glimpses of nightmarish images came to him. Bodies surrounding him, screams of both pleasure and pain.

Even without making much sense of the memories - more like nightmares – Keith knew what had most likely happened.

In the bed, under the green canopy, the Queen of the Drules had brought his body to climax without his ability to stop it. The wine had been laced, causing him to lose his composure... to lose his mind for long enough time for Merla to strike.

He had played with fire… and got burned.

"You fought her, even with the drug in the beginning… I tried to help. Merla knew I was helping you in your mind's battle to find reality." She touched the side of her head where dried blood was still present.

"Merla? She… and I?" Keith felt as if he was going to hyperventilate. A series of tremors took over his body and an image of Allura came to the front of his mind.

"I'm so sorry Ally…" He whispered trying to compose himself as his anguish washed over him. Tears came to his eyes as the thought of failing her welled up inside. Doing his best to push the feelings down – not wanting to feel or think about anything - he let out a single, choked sob.

Any other feeling – even the pain of Lotor's private hell seemed preferable to the emotions he was going through now.

"She… and you… I don't know how long, I must have passed out after they hit me on the head... I tried. I fought as long as I could. When I woke up, I found you here." Maysha wiped away a few more tears and looked to Keith.

Keith balled his fists and brought them to his face. Taking deep breaths, Keith tried to keep the limited contents of his stomach down and get his mind back into the game… and unfortunately it was a game. Some sick and twisted game of Merla's where she was ready to stoop to low and dirty tactics for still vague reasons.

"I'm sorry. I tried to… but I couldn't help you… I.." A silent sob stopped her from continuing knowing exactly how he felt, as it had happened to her the first night she was sent to the harem. In her case, she carried the vivid nightmares of that time and she silently prayed that he would not remember what had been done to him.

"Aw, is her highness' favorite unwell?" The Drule man who controlled the harem smirked as he and a few others walked past Keith and Maysha in their grief.

Keith's head shot up at the voice and rage spilled over the edge of his control. He was on his feet and tackling the smug man to the ground before anyone could react.

The fists that had tried to block out the memories and feelings just seconds ago were meeting with flesh and bone of the blue-skinned man.

Maysha and the others in the room were silent as Keith merciless pummeled the harem boss. Some smiled knowing the man was finally getting his just desserts for previous actions, while others were shocked and frightened by the sheer animalistic rage that Keith was unleashing.

As the man's eyes rolled back, unconscious from the assault, Maysha could feel Keith's rage consuming his mind. Jumping off the bed, she grabbed for an arm knowing that the man before her was not a murderer. It would only add to his mental anguish and truly push him over the edge of sanity.

"Keith! No!" She cried as she rode the powerful swing of his arm from its arch towards the ground, where she fell.

Keith's body froze seeing her once again on the ground. Maysha shrunk back preparing for yet another blow to strike against her colored skin, but the emotionally wounded man stopped in time.

His breath was ragged and coming out in gasps as he tried to calm himself. Turning back, he looked around the room of startled and frightened people.

No one spoke, or dared move for fear of a similar attack on the harem boss. And none wanted to try and calm the emotionally and physically violated man like Maysha had tried.

Keith's vision began to blur as his breathing continued to be uneven and labored. He was getting dizzy.

While the room was large and wide open, yet it felt stifling. Staggering away from Maysha and the body of the beaten man, Keith wished to find a dark corner. He needed somewhere to compose himself, and yet his legs gave out after only a few steps.

Maysha was at his side as his body once again shook with silent screams of sorrow and rage. The blood of the Drule man on his hands felt heavy as Keith realized he would have killed the man on the ground had it not been for the woman at his side.

"Let's clean you up." Maysha tried to offer him her comfort, her silent support. She felt it was a good sign that he complied and allowed her to help him over to the far side of the bed – where others could not see him – and sat him on the steps. Leaving his side for a short time, Maysha pulled together new articles of clothing and a bowl of water.

Dipping a rag into it, she began to wipe his tear stained face. The tears may no longer be falling, but she knew the pain was still raw. And so very deep.

Draping a sheer fabric over his shoulders, she then took time to wash the blood off his hands.

"We'll get through this Keith. You cannot let it break you. Merla cannot win."

* * *

><p>Keith's internal struggle with wanting to remember what had happened and wanting to forget the last few days waged on as the time ticked closer to when he would see some of his challengers for the battle the next day.<p>

It was hard to get his mind back in some semblance of order. It was easier to stay numb and not think. But according to sources, he would not have the luxury of time to stew in his pain and misery.

"The door is going to open soon." Maysha moved closer to Keith but made sure not to touch him. To be honest, the display with the Drule man had scared her. She knew Keith possessed a great deal of strength, the muscles on the man alone told of the dedicated training. From the little she had allowed herself to look into his mind, she soon found that he valued control and ability to remain strong in high importance... something that was now taken from him in more ways than one.

"Keith…" She whispered looking back at him sitting on the steps. He had since put on the shorts she had found and wrapped himself in the sheet tightly. His gaze remained on the wall.

From the opposite side of the room, the magical doors opened wide to reveal all manner of men. They were all humanoid in form with different colors of skin, mostly Drule, but others were obviously from different planets and races.

Those in the harem seeking a powerful ally or hoping to impress who they thought would be the next King of the Drules, flocked towards the newcomers.

Maysha watched as several couples smiled and laughed together as the harem girls tried to attract the men. Out of the crowd of men, Maysha's eyes found those of her cousin. The slightly darker shade of lavender prominently stood out among the blue and green hues of the others.

Pecin, the ruler of the Carmenthians strode away from the giggling women and towards Maysha's position. If she had been hoping for him to be outraged that his very cousin had been thrown into a harem and subjected to the things that went on there, the look in his eyes told her to expect a different story.

Instead of acknowledging her, the man looked straight at Keith.

"So this is the unworthy human that my Queen has favored?" The man's voice was loud, attracting the attention of the other combatants. Word had spread among the group of a new addition to the fighters- Merla's very own chosen contender.

Keith merely looked up at the man and then returned to shutting out the world.

"Pecin." Maysha tried to get in between the two men, knowing her cousin's obsession with Merla would not make him friendly with one who the Queen desired above all.

"You dare speak to me with such disrespect cousin? I am your King." The man's angry gaze turned towards the woman for a brief moment before turning back to Keith. His anger growing as Keith continued to ignore him peeked and swiftly taken out on the woman before him.

The cry of the woman who had also suffered much caught his ear and something snapped inside him. Keith could mope and detest himself later… Maysha was right. Merla could not win. He would not let her threaten others… his friends and a family included.

Standing up he gently put his hands on Maysha's shoulder, guiding her off to the side lightly.

"What's wrong former King Kogane? Not liking your new role as play toy?" Pecin stood before Keith eye-to-eye. The two men looked quite similar in body type, toned muscle and height. The King of the Carmenthian people wore a wrapped fabric from his waist to his knees, a golden sash crossed from one shoulder to the waistband. Keith smirked out of nowhere thinking how very Roman this all was before he let the expression drop from his face.

"A human, without magic abilities or royal heritage, is not fit to compete. My dearest is merely infatuated with you for your exotic appeal." The man continued, trying to try Keith's newly returned, yet fragile control. "You will be the first to fall tomorrow. I shall see to that."

Maysha's hand went to grip Keith's hand, still resting on her shoulder. Closing her eyes, she tried to give Keith strength to remain composed. A fight now would mean death for the both of them.

"Strong words from someone who sells his family into slavery… not to mention his planet for some whore." Keith spat out, not being able to keep silent.

"Now, now, such language from such skilled lips." Merla's voice caught everyone's attention.

Maysha's grips tightened seeing Keith's body language and the mental anguish in his mind as the Queen of the Drules walked into the room in a flowing gown.

"I want to officially welcome all the challengers. Tomorrow you will be enemies, but tonight we are all friends." The smile on her painted lips turned up as she walked closer to the Carmenthians and Keith. "Pecin, love, you mustn't let your jealousy of Keith start any fights." She leaned against the other man's back and kissed his shoulder.

"And you…" Merla smiled from behind the Carmenthain King. "Shall always have a special place in my heart and memory. Such skill… power… passion."

Keith felt ill but remained tall. He was not about to give Merla the added pleasure of seeing him in distress.

"It is a shame that one of you might not come out alive tomorrow." The Queen pushed away from Pecin and continued the few steps closer to Keith and Maysha. "I don't suppose I could get one last kiss before I bid you good night?"

If looks could kill, Merla would have been dead several times over.

"I guess we're back to not talking." Merla laughed as she turned and looked at the remaining twenty men wishing to partner with her and willing to risk their lives doing so. "You are to relax and entertain yourselves with my harem. Your needs will be attended to, within reason. Tomorrow, you will all prepare for the tournament as it begins at dusk."

The Queen then left the room and all eyes returned towards Keith.

The fighter and seasoned tactician in him overtook the emotional turmoil that he had been dealing with at that moment. If he wished to survive, he would have to push any feelings down and away.

The looks from the other contenders had him cursing internally. They were all going to be targeting him due to Merla's fixation with him… especially this Pecin.

"Whatever relationship you share with my Queen will not be enough to save you tomorrow Earth-man." Pecin voiced the thoughts of several others with his words.

For a moment, Keith wondered if reasoning with the Carmenthian King would work. If they knew he wanted nothing to do with the woman, would they be less inclined to take his head off? Not to mention other parts of him. He decided against replying as he looked to Maysha and got a shake of her head.

The man before him was completely infatuated with the blue-skinned snake. As far as Keith was concerned, they probably deserved each other. He obviously didn't care that his own cousin was being subjected to this hellish existence. And that bothered him. Family, no matter what they did or who they were, was precious.

Seeing that Keith was not going to respond, Pecin looked at his cousin once more and turned with an air of superiority. To her credit, Maysha stood strong, even with the cold treatment from her relative.

Keith was thankful that the harem women and men provided a distraction for the others. It was good to not have so many eyes on him, as he returned to his corner of the room, with Maysha not straying far.

"What do we do now?" She asked as he sat facing the others, still not certain that an attack would come from the others.

"We figure out how to win." He simply replied.

* * *

><p><em>So, I decided to not write "that" scene. I think there are several stories out there where Allura is the victim to Lotor, but since we have a female villain, and a hero that needs his control ('cause we all know he does) I thought it would be interesting to try and explore that aspect of loss of that control. And a few other reasons, of which you will see in a few chapters.<em>

_I admit, it seems I really like to beat on poor Keith. I guess I will just have to make it up to him. Anyway, next chapter we have the blood bath, unless Allura and Co. can hustle and stop it._

_Stay tuned!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Still no news on any shiny new jobs, kind of in that limbo world of reference and background checks, not to mention the stress of just thinking about moving. Somehow in all that mess, I got this chapter prepped and ready to go. Actually I think it was nice to relax and write a bit._

_Anyway, thanks for the support for this story and it sounds like people are enjoying it. That is always a bonus to hear from you all._

_Cutting this chat time short to get on with the story!_

_Chapter 11 is here!_

* * *

><p>"And that is how you get behind a cruiser without them noticing." Lance smugly relaxed back in the pilot seat of the small stealth shuttle. He hated to admit that the feat was quite stressful and there were a few too many close calls that he didn't want to tell them about – so he didn't. Instead, the confident rouge smiled and closed his eyes to compose himself internally.<p>

"I seem to remember you boasting about something else at the beginning of this maneuver." Hunk looked at his longtime friend knowing that the shuttle was going to need some bodywork when they got back to Arus. "Something about not a single scratch… and you guaranteeing it?" Hunk let out a sigh at Lance's still confident smile. Deep down the larger man knew his friend was taking Keith's recent abduction rather hard. Merla had tricked them all, especially Lance.

And the red pilot never did like having the tables turned on him - even if it did help reign in his ego from time to time.

The last half an hour had been a bit tense on them all, to put it mildly. The small shuttle had found a debris field and with some fancy maneuvering, tethered a few in closer to their ship with a modified gravity trick Pidge had been hoping to use. The young scientist had not yet used it in a live test, leaving the crew with a bumpy ride. However, it was enough to get them close enough to that inbound transport to successfully piggyback under their hull. The whole time their small shuttle looked like a cluster of debris.

"And I delivered, there are surely more than just one scratch, buddy" Lance being quite literal caused the rest of the crew to roll their eyes as he corrected Hunk and gave him an expression that told the other man to let the topic drop. "And I would also like to remind you that the new paint job this baby will need is not on me…" He gave yet another evil eye in the direction of the Green Lion pilot.

"Either way, we're successfully under the ship. As long as no one looks too closely, the stealth feature should make it look like we're part of the cruiser." Alex said hitting a few buttons on the control panel in front of her.

"How're you holding up Allura?" The younger woman turned to the still quiet woman sitting in the captain's position in the small cockpit.

"I'm fine." The Queen smiled. She didn't want to mention to the crew her new reservations on coming along. While on Arus she had been adamant about getting her husband back and in her strange visions since her ordeal with Haggar and Merla in her mind, it felt like the child growing within her wanted the same thing.

'Save Daddy,' kept ringing in her mind. 'We must help him.'

"So do we get a punch card after this for successfully accomplish two, get two free rescues for old fearless leader?" The bad joke got a few groans. Leave it up to Lance to try to keep the situation light.

"Well, I guess besides Allura, Keith is getting up there in the rescues needed tally." Pidge smiled.

A smile broke on her worried lips at the comment. Keith and the others had enjoyed teasing her about her 'tendencies' in the early years of being captured.

"Just part of the family plan," Allura replied, and the cabin broke out into soft laughter.

"Good one Allura." Lance chuckled before going back to check on the ship's controls. "You'll get to tease him once we get him back home. It is always fun to see him flustered by the truth."

"How much time do we have left?" The Queen asked as the cockpit went silent for a time.

"A few more hours before we want to ditch our chaperone," Pidge commented. "We're just about in mid-range communication fields with the planet's surface… not that we really have anyone to call down there, and I doubt Keith will know to phone us either."

She nodded her head and closed her eyes hoping to get a vision from something, anything that would ease her worries about the situation they were walking into blind.

While the shuttle had been in flight, Pidge and Alex has been trying to obtain any information on the battle happening on the planet's surface. The tentative plan was to sneak planet-side and extract Keith quietly. If possible, before the tournament began. There was no telling if that was likely to happen; their other options were less preferable.

Sighing to herself, Allura prayed for some good luck to come back to them. They needed it.

* * *

><p>The crowd noises from the coliseum above roared in his ears. The noise was not the only reason for his difficulty in finding concentration.<p>

If his current situation - about to fight for his life - or the ultimate violation of mind and body were not enough, the final encounter with the sole cause of his current situation had added a new layer to his discomfort, internal agony and worry.

His mind kept replaying the moment when Merla saw off all the contestants before they were taken to the site of the Karkym. The blue-skinned Queen in her finest royal regalia stopped him with a firm hand on his bare arm.

"No matter what the outcome of today, I wanted you to know that you have ensured a long line of Drule rulers to come."

The confident and somewhat relieved look on Merla's face confused Keith. He had no idea what she was talking about and was about to pull his arm away when the Drule smiled and released him.

"With the tragic terrorist attack on the Karkym and all suitors regretfully killed, I will rise above the loss of my beloved, who left his wife to unite with Doom in a firm and prosperous future. Our child will ensure my place of power and with the lineage of a galactic warrior, provide the support of others."

"Our child? Merla, you can't be serious…" Keith's shock was almost too much for him.

"Yes, our daughter." The woman smiled and placed her hand on her lower abdomen. "She will rule by my side and open doors for Drule women to hold power without the aid of a man."

"Yesterday… when you drugged me."

"It contained something that all but guaranteed conception. And you reacted marvelously, much more than I had ever anticipated. Don't worry- she will grow up knowing her father and his great deeds to liberate us from the likes of Zarkon and Lotor."

"And what? You're going to just kill everyone here? You think that this will cover up your crimes?"

"I had hoped you would come to forget about your old life and win the Karkym. I enabled you to do so with cutting all the ties that held you down. I thought that you might actually want to be a warrior King and not a paper pusher like on Arus."

"You don't get it do you? I love my wife, I love my life - no matter how little sleep I get, no matter how much paperwork or whatever! Get it through your head that you cannot just… take."

"No matter your decision, your life will end gloriously and enable my people to gain some of our prestige and power back."

No matter how much he tried to argue with her and wanted to throttle the woman, Merla was set in allowing the stadium full of people die to cover up her misdeeds. Given the circumstances, it would look like Keith had indeed left Allura and Arus. Even more creditable was the fact that he would also leave behind an offspring with Merla. Indeed, that would cause people to give her story more credibility than just him entering the tournament.

Added to his issues, the act of destruction on a planet like Carmenthia would cause political distrust and possibly military movement of the Alliance.

He could not let this happen, and yet he was stuck… once again.

"Keith," The voice of Maysha pulled him from his thoughts. The Carmenthian woman entered the small room assigned to them - like the other suitors in their own private room - to prepare for the battle. Along the walls hung the vast display of weapon choices - everything from shields to whips and strange looking two-handed blades. A small window looked out on the arena on one wall with a long bench below it were the only other additions to the dull colored room. Keith had been staring out the window as his mind was rushing in multiple directions - unable to focus.

"I've brought your armor." She handed him a set of tan shorts, a white sheet-like fabric and a thin chest plate armor.

"She's going to blow the whole stadium," Keith spoke looking worriedly towards the woman.

"I gathered that much from her when she left us the last time." It was as if a strong feeling of relief and accomplishment had come into Merla's well-guarded mind. Maysha had doubted that the Queen of the Drules would be feeling that way if she knew she was going to have to marry any one of the fighters. "She also knew if you won there would be more complications with the other planets. She needs a way to tie up loose ends."

"Is there a way out of this arena? We could take these weapons and escape." Keith asked knowing that she had just come from the outside and would have a better understanding of the layout. While the group made their way from the harem room to the site under heavy guard, he had made note of the path as best he could.

"Only if you think you can overpower around ten guards. I don't have much fighting experience, but I could help." She nervously wrung her hands. "Your mind isn't in any condition to fight. You need to center yourself. Your friends will need you to help in the escape plan."

"What? They're here?"

"I sense they are near… but if I know, that means others may as well." Maysha's dark orbs looked up to Keith as he finished putting on his new attire. Bending over she reached for a circular shield near her feet. Handing it to Keith she stepped back to look at the man who had at the very least given her hope to dream of freedom. No matter what the evening brought, she was grateful.

"Are you able to communicate with them? Let them know where we are? That the place is going to blow at any moment?" The thought of any of his friends getting injured trying to get to him was like a splash of cold water. His mind was once again in planning mode – his troubles though they still weighed on him, where not as important as his team, his family.

"I can try. Humans are difficult to connect successfully with on that level. Especially ones that do not wish to allow interference." The woman sat on the small stool in the corner of the room, trying to block out the noise and reach out to those that came for Keith.

* * *

><p>"Landing coordinates are a mile north of the arena. The forest should provide some cover for the ship while we are away." Alex took one last look at the sensors as the ship began to power down after landing.<p>

So far, the new stealth technology appeared to work. No one had made any move to indicate detection after they detached from the transport vessel, and no Carmenthian interference had stopped them while they looked for a safe spot to land.

"I think we're getting lucky." She added looking at her brother.

"It's about time we got some of that." Came a snort from the older McClain.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Hunk asked shouldering his pack and moving towards the doors leading out to the planet.

"Oxygen levels are good- it might be a bit harder to breathe than Arus or Earth's mixture, but it won't harm us." Pidge nodded looking at the handheld data sensor. "And no life signs in the immediate area. We're in the clear."

"I would bet they are all at the main event," Alex mentioned walking up behind her boyfriend and taking his hand.

"Don't worry, we'll get the Skipper back." Pidge smiled and brought her hand up to kiss it.

"It looks like we're good to go then." Lance nodded at the three members of the Voltron Force near the door. "And I think that makes it about time I voice a major concern."

The team looked at their acting commander with a confused expression.

Turning to Allura, who was also following behind Lance, a pack of gear on her back, he stopped.

"Allura, you know we all think you are more than capable of assisting in this mission." He began placing an arm on her shoulder and squeezing it a bit. "But I like my life way too much to risk you getting hurt."

"You don't need to protect me Lance. I've fought before." Allura took a step back feeling a bit put off with the insinuation that Lance would get hurt because of her.

"You've got it all wrong my Queen. I know you can handle yourself, but I don't want Keith coming after me once he finds out I let you and the wee one into any more of this mess than you already are."

An understanding between the two longtime friends and partners in crime came as Allura smiled at Lance.

"You think you can handle the ship while we're away?" Pidge chimed in, thankful that Lance broached the topic they had all wondered about at some point in the flight. Keith would murder them all, or at least have torture level practices for a month if he thought they put his wife in any unnecessary danger.

"You never know when we'll need that emergency extraction." Alex nodded.

"You guys. I think I can manage that." Allura responded trying not to let her eyes water too much. She knew they believed in her strength, her abilities… just now was not the time to test them. Moreover, she still could provide an important piece to the mission.

"Keep her ready to go and watch the scanners for me dragging your husband back to you – probably with a few new scrapes on him, you know it is Keith after all. Always getting himself into trouble lately. And mom thought I was the problem child." Lance winked and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Allura smiled as she watched the doors to the shuttle close once her friends exited the ship. Waiting was not going to be easy, but she knew it was the safest place to be and still help the team bring Keith home.

"Your Daddy will be fine, little one. Just you wait." She spoke in a confident tone while placing a hand on her stomach. A warm feeling washed over her at that, and allowed her to take a seat near the sensor and communication console to begin the vigil.

* * *

><p>"Allies of the newly unified Drule Empire," Merla's voice echoed around the stadium from her prominent spot above the arena floor and seated spectators. "I welcome you to the Karkym, a tradition dating back to the early age of Drule culture. This evening I will select one worthy warrior to unite with me and rule. We are here on Carmenthia by invitation of your King Pecin, a challenger this evening. While I certainly approve of his contention in these games, I also nominate my own warrior, a man who has come to mean a great deal to me."<p>

* * *

><p>The crowd's cheering only increased in volume as the Queen spoke. Keith was hardly listening from his place near a gated entrance to the field of battle. Looking at the terrain, he noticed it was mostly sand and rock-like surfaces. From his vantage point, Keith noticed that the highest peak at the center of the floor was his best bet for fending off the other warriors. He had to get there first… and that was the problem.<p>

Several of the other warriors, including Pecin would be coming for him from the moment the gates opened and released them. The shield and light body armor he wore could not save him very much at all. The mid-weight sword in his right hand and the few hidden daggers were his only form of weaponry that he could use with any confidence. On Maysha's suggestion, he also grabbed a whip that could also be utilized in a pinch. That was secured tightly to the leather belt he wore.

Whatever Merla was sawing was getting the crowd all excited. Taking a deep breath, everything around him left his mind as he tried to prepare for the challenge ahead. Survival. He needed to survive. Even if Allura hated him after all of this… he could not leave her without telling her he still loved her. And then there was Johnny and their second child. He could not leave them without a father.

"I love you Ally… I'll come back to you. Somehow."

* * *

><p>"And now, I give you my warriors. Let the fight to the death begin!" Merla motioned for the gates that were spread out around the stadium's floor to be opened and gladiators to start the battle.<p>

In the back of her mind, a feeling of uneasiness came over the Queen. Was it regret or the last bit of her conscious speaking out to her? She didn't really want to know. The feeling of magical powers approaching also added to her desire to leave. Looking at the timepiece in her booth, she noted that the bombs would not detonate for another half an hour or more. And still that voice in the back of her mind, the one that had kept her alive and successful in her endeavors, told her leave now.

Looking at the field, she smiled seeing the contestants entertaining the audience. She would wait a few more minutes, then make it to her ship, ready to head back to Doom.

* * *

><p>Maysha cringed at the roar of battle that surrounded her. Remaining in the small weapons room where she and Keith had waited for the tournament to begin, she tried to calm herself enough to make contact with those of the Voltron Force.<p>

Their bright presence seemed to exist on the planet, and that gave Maysha hope. Keith's family was nearby. They could possibly be in the colosseum, able to save Keith. And yet, they didn't know about the plot to destroy all in the area.

The group, four in total that she sensed were much like Keith in terms of reluctance to open their minds enough to get a clear message over this distance.

A smile crossed the Carmenthain woman's lips as she keep looking and found one that was not of Earth with them. From the amount of worry in the woman's mind, Maysha could feel the composure and security in the love of her husband and family members. This had to be Keith's Allura.

"_Please hear me._" Maysha spoke through her mind. "_Keith needs help. We all do._"

Closing her purple eyes, she tried repeatedly to reach the Arusian, somewhere on the planet's surface. It had been a long time since she had attempted to communicate this way. And yet the lives of all in the stadium, her people and her new friend all rested in her ability to inform their rescuers on the plot of Merla.

"_Please… you have to hear me. I'm a friend!_"

* * *

><p>Keith dodged another spear that flew in his direction and felt every joint in his body ache as he rolled a little down the mountain-like feature he had been trying to climb.<p>

Getting to his feet as quickly as possible, he pivoted and swung his sword up to meet the blade of Pecin's weapon. The two had been locked in on and off again combat for a while, Keith being able to dodge and run, for the most part.

"Give up human. Accept your death!" The enraged Carmenthian King hissed as the two struggled to gain the upper hand.

"You don't get it! I don't want her. I love my wife and family. Merla is trying to kill us all." Keith grunted as he used his lower body to push up before swinging his right leg under Pecin's. The other King lost his footing and weapon in the fall, as Keith pounced and put his blade to the neck of the bewildered man. "Will you just listen? She doesn't want a husband, she's set this place up to explode making it look like your people are terrorists. Put aside your blind lust for that woman and see what she is really doing!"

The two warriors locked eyes as Keith tried to convince the other man.

"Your cousin believes me. Look into my mind, you've got the power to do it, take a look and then tell me you love that woman more than your family, than your own people!"

"You would have her lower her protection on your mind and risk me entering?"

"I need your help if we are going to save all these people." Keith replied lowering his weapon.

"I've heard about your human tricks, you better not be playing at anything."

"Shut up and look!" Keith yelled as he stood up, quickly assessing their surroundings. The other contestants seemed to be battling elsewhere and that gave Keith his window to convince Pecin.

The strange sensation of another in this mind was momentary and soon the King of the Carmenthians choked back a sob. He had seen everything through Keith's eyes. Merla's betrayal hit the dark skinned man hard and a cry of rage erupted from his lips.

Keith, still wary of the man's reactions, slowly walked to where Pecin had dropped is multi-edged sword.

"We can stop her from harming thousands of innocents and starting a war that will devastate millions more. Pecin, I need your help. I can't do this by myself. And we can't sit here much longer. The others will come for the both of us sooner than later."

Turning the sword so that the hilt now faced its previous wielder, Keith offered the man much more than the weapon. It was a make it or break it moment and Keith silently prayed that something went his way that day.

"Earthman, you are either very foolish to offer a man a weapon so openly or very desperate." The two kings stayed silent for a moment, Pecin looking at the sword being offered.

"I've been told it sometimes takes a little bit of both to overcome some of the direst circumstances."

"I tried to kill you. I still could."

"I'm dead if Merla succeeds. We're all dead in that scenario. I like my chances with you, Maysha told me about the Pecin she knew prior to Merla. I'd like to fight beside that man, the King of the Carmenthian people."

"That woman has clouded my mind long enough…" Pecin snarled thinking about his infatuation with Merla and how she was now using him to secure power - power through mass murder.

The Carmenthian took the sword and was on his feet standing beside his former opponent.

"So, where do we begin?"

* * *

><p>From the inside of the shuttle's cockpit, Allura was trying to contain her worry. The scanners were showing no movements near their position, and the team was nearly to the stadium. And yet something felt off. She hoped that Keith could hold on for a little longer, then maybe this feeling would pass.<p>

"Please be safe. We need you safe." She closed her eyes and prayed. Taking a few deep breaths, she tried to center herself. She needed to be ready to act at any time. Being a ball of nerves would do no one any good.

From the back of her mind, a soft touch caught her attention. Jumping to her feet, Allura looked around the cockpit for any sign of an intruder. She found nothing.

Sitting down she tried to discount the feeling and the faint sound of a voice as nerves. When a stronger voice echoed in her mind, the Queen of Arus went on the defensive. Merla was not going to get in through her mind again. She would show that woman how much of a fight she could wage when the playing field was leveled.

"_I don't mean you harm my Queen._" The voice responded to the guard Allura had mentally created. "_Please, Keith needs your help._"

"Keith? Where is he?" She stopped herself from asking anything further, and steeled herself for an assault from Merla trying to trick her.

In her mind an image of a lavender skinned woman appeared.

"_I am Maysha, your husband is in the arena as we speak. Please. Merla is going to kill us all._"

"_How and why should I believe any of this?_" Allura mentally projected back at the woman.

"_Look deep into your heart Allura. Your daughter can tell I speak the truth. You should be able to feel it too._" The voice responded with the same hint of desperation.

"_My daughter?_" Allura was taken aback by the figure.

"_She is powerful even now. She will be immensely gifted in time, but we need to get you and your family off this planet._"

Taking a deep breath, a sense of calm came over her and she swore she heard a faint child's voice telling her to believe and save them.

"_You must act now my Queen. I'm afraid we have little time… and Keith's may have even less._"

"_What must I do?_" Allura asked feeling tears in her eye thinking that Merla was not done with her evil deeds.

"_Take the shuttle and find a way to get the people out of the stadium. An explosion or something to get them to run, but make it quick Highness…_"

Standing up Allura nodded and walked to the pilot's seat. Turning on the shuttle's main power, she took a deep breath and trusted in that warmth she felt.

"We're coming Keith, just hang on."

* * *

><p><em>A lot happening, I know. Hopefully the cuts between different characters didn't confuse you. We just needed to get up-to-date with our multiple sides of the story before we get them all converging in the colosseum! And then the explosions! And rescues! And of course, the cat fight!<em>

_Oh Merla, you just had to go and cause a whole hell of a lot of trouble for our beloved power couple... your come up'ens are near! And karma, is a beoutch! ;)_


End file.
